Alabasta Warrior Adventures
by SilverF1sh
Summary: Pell,Chaka,Vivi,Carue,Igaram, and many others are back and peace has finally come to Alabasta. But that doesn't stop the adventures they all have. Introducing new characters as well!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

Captured 

Pell sped toward the Alubarna Kingdom as Chaka raced him below in jackal form. They were the guards of Alabasta, and peace had finally come now that princess Vivi was back. They could finally relax and have fun again.

Pell flew gracefully and landed at the entrance of the palace. As Chaka trotted to a halt and turned human, Pell laughed at his panting friend.

"You're getting slower Chaka. Is this new peaceful life making you soft?" Pell asked smiling.

Chaka smiled back at his friend who wasn't sweating at all, but looked refreshed.

"Heh-heh, you could say that Pell. I need to practice. I've been slacking off."

"It's okay Chaka, it's not a crime. Want to do some sparring in the garden?"

"Sure"

As they walked into the palace and towards the royal garden, Vivi walked by. Chaka noticed her and froze. She saw him stopped. They watched each other, mesmerized. Pell, who was walking behind Chaka, bumped into Chaka, knocking him out of his stare.

"Ow! Chaka, why did you stop?" Pell asked rubbing where he'd slammed into Chaka.

Chaka, looking embarrassed, looked at Vivi and motioned to the direction of her room. She nodded smiling and winked at them.

"Ummm…. Sorry Pell….. Got distracted…" said gazing at Vivi.

Pell followed Chaka's gaze and sighed.

"Oh boy…."

He pulled Chaka away by his arm. Vivi stared at them a bit longer, and then disappeared down the hall to her room, and Pell and Chaka made their way to the garden. As they walked in the garden, Pell rounded on Chaka.

"Chaka, we should really stop letting Kohza see Vivi. We both know his majesty would never let them…. Well….. You know what I mean!" Pell exclaimed worriedly.

Chaka stared at Pell with dismay written all over his face. Suddenly, Chaka's stare became one full of anger. He pushed Pell out of the way and walked to the exit of the garden.

"You know what Pell? Just shut your sorry trap! Just because you don't have anybody, doesn't mean you break them up! Better yet, you probably will never have a soul mate because you're a falcon-headed freak! Just leave Kohza and Vivi alone, or you'll have me to deal with!" Chaka yelled angrily.

Pell said nothing, and Chaka stormed out of the garden, slamming the door behind him. Pell stared at the door for a few minutes, waiting for Chaka to come back and apologize. When Chaka didn't return, Pell sighed. He turned into his full falcon form and flew above the trees of the garden. He came to a tiny spot: a pond with a large cherry blossom hanging over it.

Pell descended and with his mind full of sadness, sat down by the pond. Pell watched the pond as he leaned on the large trunk of the cherry blossom. He let out a long sigh.

"_Am I really a falcon-headed freak?_" He thought sadly.

He shook his head and stared into the little pond. His reflection solemnly stared back. Angered by his reflection, Pell slapped the water where his reflection was. When it was gone, he lay back on the grass. Tears ran down his face as he thought about what Chaka had said. After awhile, he felt sleepy, and struggled to stay awake, but soon sleep found him, and dragged him down into its deep waters.

When Pell woke, a soldier was standing above him.

"L-lord Pell? Are you awake?" the soldier asked.

Pell groaned and sat up, brushing grass off his robes. It was the middle off the day. Pell yawned and rubbed hi eyes.

"I'm awake now. What's up?" he asked groggily.

"His majesty wants to see you. He said it was important," the soldier said urgently.

Pell snorted.

"Then why doesn't he just ask Chaka if it's so important?" Pell asked gruffly.

"I think Chaka's the problem Lord Pell," the soldier said.

Pell, astonished and shocked, raced to the King's throne, where Nefeltari Cobra was tapping his fingers impatiently on the arm of his throne.

"Pell!" Cobra groaned. "It's about time you got here…."

Pell flinched and bowed.

"Forgive me your majesty," Pell murmured. "I was just….."

"Never mind that!" Cobra snapped.

He got up and paced back and forth in front of his throne. His face was red and sweating.

"Something is terribly wrong Pell. Chaka is missing. I want you to take Igaram and one of the Spot-Billed Ducks and look for him in Rainbase where I sent him hours ago."

"Hours ago? Missing? What's going on my King? Why is Chaka missing?"

"I sent him after pirates. I got word they were terrorizing Rainbase and sent Chaka to take care of them. That was hours ago and he's not back. I need you and Igaram to go and investigate."

Pell nodded.

"I shall my King," he said and went to find Igaram.

Pell descended on the top of Rainbase and perched there while Ivan X, who carried Igaram, climbed up and was now sitting beside him.

"We need to wait here. The pirates are coming out of Rain Dinners," Pell said.

"Why Rain Dinners?" Igaram asked.

"Trust me. I'm 99.9% sure."

In a few minutes, 3 pirates came out of Rain Dinners.

A big, fat pirate with a black pirate hat with a bearskin over it and torn blue suit walked out first walked out first. He was the captain.

A thin pirate with white blonde hair and pale blue eyes followed the captain. He was first mate.

Finally, a tall, buff, African American pirate wearing a gentleman's tuxedo and long khaki pants came out last. He was second mate. In one hand of the pirate was a sword, and in the other, being held by his neck, was Chaka.

He was cut and bleeding all over. He was unconscious, but alive.

The three pirates cackled with glee as the one with blonde hair dropped a huge sack in the middle of the group.

"Oi Blitz, how many berries did we get?" the captain asked.

"At least 20,000,000 Captain Carnassier" Blitz replied. "We could have gotten more if that Chaka the Jackal hadn't shown up and destroyed everything. Which reminds me, what are we going to do with him?"

Captain Carnassier snorted at Chaka.

"Sinn can just kill him."

The tall pirate, Sinn, shook his head, disagreeing.

"Sir, I believe it would be smarter if we held this man for ransom" he said in a proper gentleman's voice.

Captain Carnassier scratched the bristles on his chin thoughtfully.

"Not a bad idea Sinn….. We could get a lot more berries….. Okay, take him back to the ship." Carnassier said.

"We can't let them take Chaka!" Igaram whispered harshly as Sinn began to carry Chaka away.

"Leave it to me" Pell whispered. "Come down when I release Chaka."

Igaram nodded, and Pell took off. Spinning in the air, Pell unsheathed his sword and slashed Sinn. Sinn yelled in rage and pain, and he dropped Chaka fall to the earth. Almost immediately, Igaram flashed by on Ivan X and hauled Chaka onto the Ultra Spotbill.

"Is Chaka okay?" Pell asked landing by Igaram.

"He's breathing. He'll be alright once he gets medical treatment," Igaram replied.

"Take him back to the palace. I'll take care of these guys."

"Okay, be careful Pell."

As Igaram and Ivan X sped away, Pell turned back to the three pirates, who were glaring at him.

"Who are you?" Blitz hissed angrily.

Pell's eye's narrowed.

"I'm Pell, lieutenant guard of Alubarna!" Pell growled. "That was my best friend you injured…. And you'll pay for what you've done to him and Rain Dinners."

Blitz stepped forward.

"Captain, this guy is really annoying… may I kill him?" he asked angrily.

"No. this one seems a bit stronger than the other one. We can take him instead. Loosen him up a bit." Carnassier said calmly.

With rattlesnake speed, Blitz slashed Pell's arm, causing to drop his sword. He quickly picked it up, but not in time to fend off Blitz's next attack. Before Pell could even blink, Blitz had sped up to him, slashed his side with a dagger, and was back at Carnassier's side.

Pell now fell to his knees, throbbing with pain.

"That should do it. Sinn, do your thing!" Carnassier howled.

Sinn slowly walked to Pell and picked him up by his neck. He locked eyes with Pell and Pell couldn't look away.

"Sleeeeeeeep….." Sinn murmured softly. "Close your eyes…."

Pell's eyelids began to droop, and in a few seconds he closed his eyes and stumbled into dizzying darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Tyri and Arias 

"Hello? Hello, are you alright?"

Pell weakly opened his eyes. He was lying on a cold floor. A leather bed was hanging from the ceiling. Pell blinked and rubbed his eyes. He was in a prisoner's cell.

"Where… am I?" Pell murmured in dismay.

"You're in one of the prison cells on Captain Carnassier's ship," a voice said.

Pell turned around to see a huge black panther staring at him with its green eyes, its large tail swishing back and forth.

"Are you alright? You look like you've been wounded really badly," it asked worriedly.

Pell scrambled back, shocked.

"Are you Zoan?" he asked shakily.

The panther looked itself over.

"Oh right! Sorry about that!" it said and changed into a girl.

She had long black hair, torn clothes, and emerald green eyes. She was a young adult, about 8 years younger than Pell.

"Sorry I scared you. I ate the Cat-Cat fruit Panther model. I have a bad habit of turning into a panther," the girl said shyly.

Pell smiled at her.

"It's all right. How did you know I was frightened?"

"I have an incredible sense of smell. Not a very good ability at some times though," she said.

Pell chuckled.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Tyri," the girl said sticking out a hand. "You?"

"Pell," Pell answered putting his hand in Tyri's and shaking it.

Immediately, a horrible wave of pain seared from his side and his arm. A gasp escaped his mouth and he clutched his side. Tyri kneeled beside him.

"You're bleeding pretty badly. Would you like me to treat you wounds?" Tyri asked worriedly.

Pell nodded weakly.

Tyri took a blue backpack from her back and pulled two roots, a mortar and pestle, bandages, and a blanket from the small backpack and began grinding the roots in the mortar into a poultice. She sat next to Pell, rolled up his sleeve where the gash was and pressed the poultice on his wound.

An icy numbness came over Pell's wound, and he sighed with relief. Tyri smiled at Pell as she bandaged his wound.

"Better?" she asked.

"Much. Thank you…." Pell replied looking into Tyri's eyes.

They looked at each other, mesmerized, until Tyri shook her head.

"Alright. Ummm…. I need you to take off your robes," Tyri said shyly.

Pell looked at Tyri, astonished.

"Why?" he asked.

"So I can treat your wound," Tyri replied blushing.

Pell hesitated, and then took off his robes. Tyri's eyes widened.

"_Wow…. He has a 6-pack and toned abs…. he's hot!_" Tyri thought.

"Well, aren't you going to treat my wound?" Pell asked slyly as Tyri stared at him.

Tyri shook herself out of her mesmerized stare at Pell's body.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to…." Tyri stuttered, embarrassed.

"It's okay. I don't mind," Pell said smiling at her.

Tyri, beginning to feel great around Pell, treated the wound on his side and bandaged it shakily. Pell sighed and smiled at Tyri.

"Thank you Tyri. You seem know your herbs," Pell said smiling.

"Well…. I try…." Tyri said blushing.

There was a sudden opening of a door and a group of pirates carrying dishes came into the prison room. A pirate opened Tyri and Pell's cell door.

"Here's your dinner Tyri," the pirate said and handed her a plate with rice with mushroom gravy, a bun, and a flask of water.

Pell's stomach growled, and the pirate snickered.

"Weakling. You don't get food today, so suck it up and deal with it." He sneered.

Pell, angered by the pirate's taunts, made a sudden movement to get up and strike at him, but Tyri held him back.

"No…. don't….." she said. "You're still wounded…"

Pell bent his head, and the fight went out of him. Tyri was right. It was useless to fight right now. He would have to wait for the right opportunity. The pirate threw his head back, howled with laughter, and left with the rest of the crew.

"Don't listen to those creeps…." Tyri whispered. "They say never let new prisoners get food anyway, but I sometimes bend the rules…."

She got up and walked to the bars of her cell and made a clicking sound. In the cell across from Pell, a little boy lifted his head from the leather bed. Suddenly, a little monkey lifted its head on the boy's shoulder. It jumped from the boy's shoulder, squeezed through the bars of the cell, and disappeared out the door of the prison room.

About 10 minutes passed, and then the monkey came back dragging a small bag behind it. With some difficulty, it squeezed through the bars of Pell and Tyri's cell with the bag behind it. It crawled up to Pell and dropped the bag in his lap. Pell opened the bag, and in it were a sandwich, an apple, and a flask of water. Tyri smiled and picked the monkey up and stroked its brown-gray fur.

"This is Bulu. The boy over there is Arias. He's my brother. We always help when those dirt bags are unfair and cruel." Tyri purred.

Arias looked at Pell and smiled. Pell smiled back at him.

"Thank you Arias," Pell said and began to eat.

"You look like a really nice person mister." Arias said smiling. "How did you get here?"

"Got kidnapped…" Pell murmured. "I was stupid to think I could take those pirates on all at once."

"You're not stupid," Tyri said reassuringly. "And you don't have to worry. You're with friends."

Pell smiled at Tyri and Arias and talked and ate with Tyri and Arias. As they finished, something popped into Pell's head.

"Hey Tyri? I hate to be rude but, why are you here? How did you get here?" Pell asked.

The smile on Tyri's face almost immediately disappeared. She looked at Pell, her green eyes afraid.

"You don't want to know Pell… and anyway we just met… it's too personal." she said quietly.

Pell bent his head.

"You think I'm strange, don't you?" Pell murmured. "You think I'm a freak…"

Tyri's eyes widened even more.

"No I don't Pell!" Tyri said. "You're really sweet and friendly…. I really like you."

Pell looked up at Tyri and she blushed and turned away.

"As friends of course….." she said shyly.

"Can you trust me enough to tell me?" Pell asked.

Tyri nodded.

"Okay Pell. I trust you."

Tyri took in a deep breath and began.

"I came from Sakura Kingdom. I lived there with my father and mother until my mom died giving birth to Arias. I was 14. On my 18th birthday, I took Arias and Bulu out to show them my Devil Fruit powers, when suddenly, we were surrounded by pirates. I protected them as best I could, but there were way too many. I was chained and Arias and Bulu were trapped in a net. I almost got out of those chains but I was suddenly electrocuted and knocked out. When I woke up, I was in this cell, and Arias and Bulu were in the cell they're in now. We had been kidnapped by Carnassier. No one came to save us, so we were taken away from our home. That incident was 5 years ago, and we're still here. I've tried everything to get out with Arias and Bulu, but all my efforts are always in vain."

Pell stared sadly at Tyri who was staring gravely at the floor.

"_Poor Tyri….._" he thought.

"Can I help in any way I can help?" Pell asked.

"No. Anyone who tries to get away or defies Carnassier is easily killed." Tyri said quietly. "I may have Devil Fruit powers, but I'm no match for Sinn, Blitz, and Carnassier together. They could easily kill me together."

"Do you know if any of them have Devil Fruit powers?" Pell asked.

Tyri nodded.

"Sinn ate the Mente Mente fruit. He has psychic powers, and he can shoot balls of dark psychic energy and control peoples' minds to do whatever he wants. Blitz ate the Elec Elec fruit. He can control lightning, generate electricity from his body, become faster than lightning, and control storms. Finally, Carnassier didn't eat a Devil Fruit, but he's all muscle even though he doesn't look like it. He can carry a fully grown whale if he wanted. He also carries a 5 ton spiked club he uses when prisoners resist."

Pell nodded.

"I ate a Tweet Tweet fruit Falcon type. I could help." He said.

Tyri sighed.

"Maybe…. We can talk about it later. For now… we should just rest…" Tyri said yawning.

She was right. It was beginning to get late anyway, and Pell himself was drowsy.

"You can sleep in my bed. I can sleep on the floor." Tyri said.

"You'll freeze to death on the floor! You're even giving me your only blanket! Are you sure you'll be okay?" Pell protested worriedly.

Tyri turned into her full Zoan form and curled up in the corner of their cell.

"Don't worry about me Pell. You need to heal, so you stay in my bed…" Tyri said.

With that, Tyri closed her eyes and was asleep in minutes. Pell watched her for awhile, and then lay back on the leather bed. He thought of all his friends back at home, wondering where he was, then shook his head.

"_I can't worry about it now. Tyri will help me, and I'll help her and Arias._" Pell thought.

He pulled the blanket over his bandaged chest and went to sleep.

Pell woke up in the middle of the night to a soft sound. He sat up in bed and saw Tyri in her human form shivering and talking in her sleep.

"No….no…it's all my fault… my fault….. Don't take him…..Arias…." she moaned desperately.

"_Tyri….. She must be having a dream about when she and her brother were kidnapped._" Pell thought sadly.

He got up out of bed and picked Tyri up. She was ice cold. If she'd stayed on the floor until morning, she might have died. Her eyes opened weakly at Pell's soft touch.

"Pell? What are you doing? You're supposed to be sleeping in my bed…" Tyri said her voice a weak whisper.

"I'm not about to let you freeze to death on the floor. You're sleeping with me." Pell said softly.

He laid Tyri in their bed and got in bed with her, pulling the blanket over them.

"Pell…." Tyri said about to protest.

"No. I'm not letting you back onto the floor. I'll never let anything bad happen to you okay?" Pell said firmly.

Tyri looked at him for a minute, and then nodded.

"Okay….." she murmured.

To Pell's surprise, Tyri purred and snuggled into Pell's bare chest.

"Thank you….. No one has cared this much about me for years….." she purred.

Pell smiled and pulled Tyri close.

"5 years?" Pell asked smiling.

"Right on…."Tyri said smiling and yawned.

"Good night Pell." She said with her eyes half closed.

"Good night Tyri." Pell replied.

And with that, the twosome snuggled close together and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Carnassier's Torture Course 

Pell woke up the next morning when something hard and sharp smashed into his back. He opened his eyes to see a large pirate standing over him. The pirate was holding a large spiked whip that was dripping with Pell's blood.

"Get up maggot!" the pirate yelled. "You need to get ready to head to the mess hall in 3 minutes!"

The pirate stalked out of Pell and Tyri's cell and was gone in minutes.

Pell's back seared with pain. The whip's spikes had punctured many deep wounds in his back and were gushing blood. He groaned loudly in agony.

Tyri, who was asleep, now sat up and looked up from under Pell's arm to see Pell's back spurting blood.

"You're hurt again!" Tyri cried.

"It's nothing Tyri…..I-I'm fine…. Aaaaagggh!" Pell yelled in pain.

His back stung even more and spurted more blood.

"Relax Pell…" Tyri said softly and put a hand on his back. "Lie down on your stomach…"

Pell obeyed, and Tyri tenderly began to treat Pell's back.

"Is this a habit of yours?" Tyri asked softly.

"What?" Pell asked.

"Getting injured so much. Is that a habit of yours?"

"No… ahhhh….. Yes right there…."

Tyri's hands caressed Pell's back softly and she pressed poultices on his wounds.

"That feels so goooood…." Pell said softly. "Thank you for caring about me so much….."

"You're welcome Pell….." Tyri replied as she pressed bandages on his back.

Pell sat up and stretched. His back was numb and painless.

"Much better….." he sighed.

He put his robes on and stood up. Tyri got up too and stretched. Pell's eyes widened. Tyri's torn shirt revealed a lot of her cleavage and her toned stomach was revealed as well. Tyri looked at Pell's red face and smiled.

"What's wrong?" she asked playfully.

Pell shook his head and turned even redder.

"Sorry…. I shouldn't have looked….." he said, embarrassed.

Tyri laughed, and Pell was surprised when she came over and lightly cuffed him in the ear.

"It's okay! What's wrong with you? You act as if you haven't seen a girl before!" she said and tried to cuff him again.

Pell caught Tyri's wrist and pulled her forward so she was face to face with Pell.

"I have seen many women before….. Not like you though…" Pell said slyly and cuffed her playfully back.

Tyri laughed and stuck out her tongue.

"Whatever….." she said biting back a smile.

There was a rustling from the cell across, and Arias lifted his head from his bed.

"M-morning already?" he groaned rubbing his eyes.

Tyri looked away from Pell and grinned at her little brother.

"Yes. Morning little one." She purred.

"Morning….." Arias murmured.

Suddenly, the door to the prison room opened, and a large number of pirates entered, led by Blitz.

"Alright everyone, time to head to the mess hall" he said.

Every pirate opened a cell, took a prisoner, and pushed them out the door. A large pirate and the same pirate that had injured Pell took Tyri and Pell by their arms and took them out of the prison room.

Outside, Pell was astonished. The ship was the size of a small city. By the looks of it, the many pirates glaring down from everywhere could have taken a whole country easily. The pirates led the prisoners down a stairway to a ballroom sized mess hall. Many tables were in the room. A table had many bowls on it and small plates as well.

"Line up for breakfast" Blitz ordered.

Ever body lined up and one by one received their breakfast. When Pell got to the front of the line a tall dark haired man in chains stood by a bubbling cauldron. He cracked a wry smile.

"Hey newbie. How'd your morning go in Tyri's cell?" he asked looking over at Tyri and Arias.

"Why do you care?" Pell shot back staring at the man.

"She's a good friend of mine, that's why." The man said and extended a hand to Pell. "Name's Vilks. And you are…?"

"Pell…." Pell replied shaking Vilks' hand.

"Nice to meet you. Sorry about today…. I could only make soup and hardtack…. Be careful with the soup…. It's hot…." Vilks said spooning some soup into one of the bowls, taking two pieces of hardtack, and handing the food to Pell.

"I'll take my chances…"Pell replied and found a seat next to Tyri.

Pell stared t his soup for the first time. It was blood red, and had lumps of all different sizes in it. It was still bubbling. He poked around in it and when he pulled a spoonful up to his mouth he was shocked to see a tiny bird's skull in his spoon.

"What kind of soup is this?" he asked in shock. "Pirate bone soup." Tyri answered. "Vilks doesn't always have much to work with. The pirates usually give him whatever bones they could find such as those of rotten animals and chickens, fish, birds and dead men."

"That disgusting…." Pell said staring at his soup.

"It's not as bad as it seems… I know Vilks. He seems to make delicacies out the worst ingredients. Try it."

Pell stared at his soup again and looked at Arias. Arias looked back at him and nodded. Pell looked at Tyri.

"Do I have to…?" he asked.

"Yes. You need the energy and food will help you heal." Tyri said and before Pell could reply, she dipped her hard tack into her own bowl and began to eat.

Pell looked around and saw everybody eating regardless of what was in the soup.

"_Come on! You're a warrior! You can't be afraid of this!_" He thought and finally scooped a spoonful of soup and shoved it into his mouth.

He was astonished. The soup was salty and satisfying, with bits of tender meat that sang with flavor. Tyri smiled at him.

"Good?" she asked.

"Ish grea! Oo wer righ!" Pell said with mouth full.

Tyri and Arias laughed at him and they dipped their hardtack in their soup and ate happily. But suddenly, a look of terror crossed Tyri's face. Pell noticed and looked at her with concern.

"What?" Pell asked.

"This isn't a good sign if Carnassier made Vilks make this dish…" Tyri said shaking her head.

"The better the food, the more torturous the course." Tyri answered.

"Course?"

Tyri and Arias exchanged looks of horror and alarm. Tyri nodded, and looked at Pell.

"Every morning, Carnassier makes prisoners do these things called Torture Courses. He makes all the prisoners do it and when everyone is done, the prisoner who does the best is ordered to kill the person who does the worst." Tyri said looking at the floor.

"How many times have you done the best?" Pell asked.

Tyri bent her head sadly and shook her head.

"You… don't want to know….." she said.

Arias, who had said nothing finally talked.

"Tyri has won about 90% of the time. If others win, it's only out of pure luck, but Tyri has killed everyone who fails when she wins. She was even forced to kill her best friend…" Arias said quietly.

Tyri fought back tears and bent her head even lower than before. Pell watched Tyri trying hard not to cry in front of him. Arias held her sister's hand. Pell wiped some of the tears that had escaped from Tyri's eyes out of her eyes.

"Hey…. It's okay… stop crying." Pell said softly.

"It's not okay Pell…. I've killed so many…..I'm a murderer" Tyri sobbed.

"It's not your fault…. Please don't cry…."

Pell put her arms around Tyri and hugged her warmly, getting wet from her tears.

"Don't cry… I don't like it when you cry… be the happy young girl I know you are…." Pell whispered gently.

Tyri looked up at him with her large green eyes, which were glassy from tears. She hiccupped and looked down at her hands.

"But I'm a monster Pell….. Everyone except Vilks hates me for what I've done…." Tyri murmured.

"I don't…. I don't exactly approve…. But you had to do it or you might have been killed…." Pell said quietly.

He wiped more tears from Tyri's eyes.

"But don't cry about it….. It's done…" he whispered.

Tyri hiccupped again and a small smile appeared on her face. Pell smiled back.

"There's the Tyri I know!" he said grinning.

Tyri laughed and wiped her eyes.

"Thanks Pell," Tyri whispered.

Pell tussled Tyri's hair and grinned.

"Don't mention it," Pell said.

The door to the mess hall burst open and Carnassier strode in, followed by Sinn.

"Vilks! Where's my breakfast?" he growled.

Vilks was released from his chains and he left the mess hall. He quickly returned with a large tray a small flask of rice wine with a snake inside, a steaming bowl of soup with many small black things in it, and another small bowl with many small sea animals swimming around in it. Vilks grimaced and handed the tray to Carnassier.

"Here is your breakfast Captain Carnassier. A bowl of live octopus, scorpion soup, and a flask of snake wine." He said looking at the floor.

"Thank you Vilks…." Carnassier said and greedily grabbed the tray. "You might be as good as my last cook….. If you follow my orders…"

Tyri shook her head staring at Carnassier as he ate his breakfast like an animal.

"He's disgusting…" she whispered to Pell.

"Yes….. Very…" Pell whispered back.

Suddenly, they heard Carnassier cry out in pain. He stuck out his tongue, which had a scorpion stuck to it. It had its stinger stuck in Carnassier's tongue, and its front claws pinching his tongue. Carnassier tore the scorpion from his tongue, losing some taste buds in the process. He yelled again and threw the scorpion on the floor and stomped it violently. When it was nothing but a small pile of bug guts and black shell, he glared at Vilks who was trying hard not to smile.

"Sorry about that Carnassier….. Didn't know that one was still alive…" Vilks said rubbing the back of his head.

Carnassier's hand was a blur as it made contact with Vilks' jaw. A deafening sound like a bone breaking echoed through the mess hall. Vilks fell to the floor, blood trickling from his mouth, his jaw loose and wobbling.

"SO YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY TO THROW A LIVE SCORPION IN YOUR CAPTAIN'S SOUP!" Carnassier bellowed angrily.

"I didden meam for tat to 'appen!" Vilks said with some difficulty, wincing at every word.

"SHUT UP!" Carnassier roared. "IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU, YOU SHOULD SHUT YOUR TRAP BEFORE I SHUT IT FOR GOOD!"

Carnassier brought a giant club from his side and hefted it.

"You wouldn't want this piercing your side do you?"

"N-no sir…."

Carnassier sneered at Vilks and went around the mess hall, knocking over trays and snarling at prisoners.

"Be careful…. Don't try to fight him….." Tyri said to Pell as Carnassier made his way to their table.

He braced himself as Carnassier stood over them. Then, he was shocked to see Carnassier straighten up and smile at Tyri.

"Morning Tyri…. Did you…. Did you have a good breakfast?" he asked, and Pell was shocked to hear him talk normally, and not snarl.

"It was okay…" Tyri murmured. "Thanks for asking."

Carnassier turned his attention to Pell, sneering at him mockingly.

"So how did _your_ night go?" he asked in a sing song voice.

"Just fine thanks!" Pell growled angrily.

Tyri grabbed Pell's arm and shot him a look that said "don't". At Tyri's touch, he lowered his arms and the fight went out of him. Pell looked at Tyri and then glared at Carnassier towering over him.

"Is this your breakfast?" Carnassier asked Pell.

Before Pell could answer, Carnassier had taken the bowl of soup and smashed the bowl into Pell's face. Pain seared through Pell's cheeks as small pieces of china stuck in his cheeks and hot soup burned his face. He heard a throaty laugh and saw Carnassier laughing and pointing at him, and other pirates were laughing as well. Now, Tyri could not hold him back any longer.

With one quick motion, Pell got up and struck at Carnassier. He was shocked to see a huge hand catch his own, and looked up to see Carnassier's dirty face.

"You're a troublemaker aren't you?" Carnassier snarled and reached for his club. "I'll see you broken… and dead!"

He lifted the club with one arm. Pell closed his eyes as Carnassier was about to bring the club down, when he heard Tyri.

"STOP!"

Pell felt no impact. He opened his eyes to see the club only centimeters from his face. Carnassier turned his attention to Tyri.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because… Because….. Because he hasn't done the Torture Course yet." Tyri answered finally.

Carnassier scratched the bristles on his chin pondering it for awhile.

"Okay… sure…." He murmured. "I'll let him go for now…. He'll die at the Torture Course."

Carnassier motioned to Blitz and Sinn and walked out of the mess hall. Tyri slid out of her seat and ran over to Vilks.

"He'll be back soon, for now I have to treat your injury," Tyri said looking at Vilks' jaw.

"I-I think itz bwoken….." Vilks said.

Tyri examined Vilks' jaw. She nodded and took her backpack off and started rummaging through it.

"It's broken. Badly broken really….. Somebody go me a wet rag!" Tyri yelled.

A few minutes later, Tyri got a wet rag and was pressing it against Vilks' jaw. He sighed with relief and Tyri smiled.

"Keep it on there, and try not to talk, okay?" Tyri said.

Vilks nodded, and Tyri got up just as Sinn came in. he stared at the rag on Vilks' jaw, shook his head and yelled.

"Alright prisoners, time to go!" Sinn yelled.

The prisoners were taken by their arms and hustled outside to the upper deck and led to the mast where Blitz and Carnassier were waiting.

"About time you showed up…" Carnassier growled. "Oh well… your torture course today is simple. All you have to do is climb the mast, which is made of a special material. I would like you to scale the mast, grab a flag from the crow's nest, and come down." Carnassier said.

He walked over to Tyri, Arias, and Pell. He locked eyes with Pell, sneering. Pell met Carnassier's gaze, matching him eye for eye.

"Would you like to go first?" Carnassier asked in a singsong voice.

Before Pell could fire the retort on his tongue, Tyri stepped in front of him. She had a smile on her face and she batted her eyes.

"Carnassier, I've changed my mind about this prisoner. Let's not have him do a Torture Course today." Tyri said sweetly.

To Pell's surprise, Carnassier blushed a deep pink. He giggled to himself and stroked the bristles on his chin.

"Tyri, are you sure? I mean…. You don't have to do the Torture Course, but he should." Carnassier said gesturing to Pell.

Tyri batted her eyes.

"Can't we let him do it another day? Pleeese?" Tyri cooed and her eyes became round and big.

Carnassier's face was now a bright pink and was still getting pinker.

"Okay m-my sweet….sure." Carnassier stammered.

"Thanks Tyri said winking at Carnassier.

As Carnassier walked to mast to observe the prisoners at the Torture Course, Tyri turned to look at Pell, who was gaping at her in amazement and shock.

"How did you do that?" he whispered.

"It's easy….um….you know why I was kidnapped?" Tyri whispered.

"Why?"

"Carnassier has a huge crush on me. He tries to make me happy any way he can and does whatever I ask…..because he plans to marry me…."

Pell's eyes widened. Tyri was here because a lovesick pirate was going to marry her!

"I don't even like him….he's so cruel and terrible….and this place is practically a bloodbath!" Tyri whimpered. "I want to get out of this place so bad!"

Pell looked into the eyes of his sad friend. She was terribly sad and miserable. After only a day and a half experience, Pell knew this place was virtually a bloodbath like Tyri said.

"Tyri…. I'll help you get out of here with Arias and Bulu….you can come with me to live in Alabasta…" Pell said softly and lightly wrapped his arms around Tyri in a warm, comforting hug.

Tyri smiled and looked at her Pell's kind, affectionate eyes.

"Really? You mean it?"

Pell nodded.

"Thank you Pell…you're too much…." Tyri purred.

"No worries" Pell replied.

Suddenly, there was a shriek that was terribly familiar to Tyri. Pell and Tyri quickly turned to see Arias hanging from a large spike that had grown from the mast. Arias was thrashing around, wailing for help.

"ARIAS!" Tyri screamed.

Within mere seconds, Tyri had left Pell's side and was climbing the mast. As if the mast knew Tyri was climbing it, large spikes shot out at Tyri. She twisted in the air in full Zoan form and grabbed one of the spikes. She swung from it gracefully and jumped onto another spike, then another, until she was an arms length away from Arias, but before she could grab him, a huge spike barrier blocked her way. She unsheathed giant white claws, and slashed through the barrier as if it were nothing. She grabbed Arias and jumped to the deck.

"Are you hurt?" Tyri asked.

"No, but it ripped the shirt gave me…." Arias said.

"Where's Bulu?"

"He…..was on my shoulder….."

Tyri looked up at the mast and a look of sickening horror crossed her face. Bulu was hanging limp from a spike. The spike had dug through the monkey's stomach, and a line of blood was trickling down its chin. Arias followed Tyri's gaze and froze. his bottom lip quivered, and tears ran down his face.

Pell flinched when he heard a throaty cackle. He turned to see Carnassier cackling with Blitz and Sinn.

"Hahahahahaha! The poor monkey! Sorry Arias!" He sneered. "You are the only one who failed the Torture Course…."

He turned his gaze to Tyri.

"So you get the honor of killing your brother." Carnassier said to her.

Every pirate stopped what he was doing and stared eagerly at Tyri. Arias looked up at Tyri in fear. Tyri stared back at him. Then she glared at Carnassier.

"No" she growled.

Carnassier blinked.

"What?" he asked.

"NO!" Tyri yelled. "YOU'VE MADE ME KILL SO MANY! YOU TORE ME, MY BROTHER, AND MANY OTHERS AWAY FROM OUR HOMES! I'LL NEVER KILL MY BROTHER! I'LL NEVER BE A BLOODTHIRSTY KILLER LIKE YOU!"

Carnassier's face was frozen with shock. Sinn was wringing his hands, his eyes darting from Tyri to his captain. Ray was rolling up his sleeves. Carnassier finally looked at Blitz and nodded.

Blitz ran up to Tyri and seized her by her neck and lifted her up by her neck. Carnassier stalked up to Tyri writhing in Ray's grasp.

"I thought you loved me Tyri…guess not….there's no reason to treat you like a princess anymore…I'll just have to get rid of you…." Carnassier growled.

He nodded to Blitz and a evil grin crossed his face and he yelled.

"ZEUS' LIGHTNING BOLT!"

Almost immediately, an incredible amount of electricity shocked Tyri. It sizzled and popped in everyone's ears, and a terrible scream of pain rang out.

"That should do it" Carnassier growled.

Blitz nodded and let Tyri drop to the deck. Smoke billowed from Tyri's body and a few tiny bolts of electricity jumped around on her back. She wasn't moving.

"This is what happens when insolent worms defy me!" Carnivoro snarled. "Tyri is your example! She will be executed tomorrow at dawn! Sinn, round up the prisoners, and take that rat back in its cell!"

Sinn nodded and picked Tyri up by her neck and carried her away. Arias hung onto Pell's robe and cried as his sister was taken away. Pell watched in shock as everything happened. Now he fully understood why Tyri was miserable and scared.

Suddenly, there was a push from behind, and a duo of pirates ushered Pell and Arias back to the prison room and into their cells. In Pell's cell was Tyri, unconscious. Pell picked Tyri up carefully. Arias fidgeted worriedly, holding the bars of his cell watching Pell as he held Tyri.

"Is she dead?" Arias asked fearfully.

"I don't know. She's not moving" Pell whispered to his worriedly.

He stroked his friend's hair and lightly shook her.

"Tyri? Are you okay? Say something….." Pell whispered in her ear. "Please wake up….."

Tyri did not answer but she stirred and groaned. A few minutes later, her eyelids fluttered, and she slowly opened her eyes.

"Huuuuuuh? P-Pell?" she groaned.

Pell sighed with relief, smiled, and embraced Tyri in a soft hug. Arias let loose a sound of relief and smiled at his sister.

"Tyri! You're alive!" Pell sighed.

"Yeah….but not for long…" Tyri said quietly. "I'll be dead tomorrow…"

Pell shook his head and held Tyri closer. Tyri was surprised at how Pell held her, but didn't think about it, feeling fuzzy all over.

"I won't allow it. I'm not going to let you or your brother die. I'm getting you two out of here." Pell said softly stroking her hair gently.

Tyri looked up at Pell and tried to move, but her whole body stung and burned.

"My body hurts…." Tyri said.

Pell nodded and carefully picked her up and laid her in their bed.

"You need some treatment. Do you have any other medicine in your bag?"

"Yeah…there's a small bottle in there….it has some green liquid in it..."

Pell rummaged around and found it. He helped Tyri sit up and sat by her.

"Where does it hurt?" Pell asked.

"My stomach and back hurt the most." Tyri said. "Could you splash medicine on them?"

Pell hesitated, and then began to treat Tyri's wounded body, caressing and massaging her with his medicine wet hands. A few minutes later, he was wrapping bandages gently around Tyri's stomach.

"Thanks" Tyri purred.

Pell stroked Tyri's hair and she smiled at him.

"You should get some rest for tomorrow. You'll need as much strength as you can get." Pell said.

Tyri nodded and lie down in the bed. She looked over at Arias.

"Go to sleep Arias." Tyri whispered.

Arias nodded, curled up in bed, and was asleep in minutes. Tyri sighed and laid her head down on one of the pillows in the bed and watched Pell until she finally fell asleep. Pell sat by Tyri watching her stomach rise up and down.

"I think I understand why Carnassier kidnapped you of all people, Tyri…" Pell murmured stroking the girl's thick black mane.

After awhile, he finally decided to turn in for the night. He got in bed with Tyri and pulled the blankets over the two of them.

"Good night, snow flower" Pell whispered and he closed his eyes to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Execution Day

Part I 

Tyri was jerked up by her hair the next morning. She opened her eyes to see Carnassier's ugly face.

"Today's the day Tyri! Excited?" Carnassier growled in his singsong voice, his breath hot on Tyri's face.

Tyri flinched, her eyes wide with fright. She cried out as Carnassier pulled her from Pell's arms and was dragged out of her cell. Tyri twisted and struggled, but it was useless.

"Pell! Help meeee!" Tyri screamed.

Pell's eyes almost immediately opened, but it was too late. Carnassier had already closed and locked the door. Carnassier cackled as he held Tyri by her hair. Tyri cried out in pain as she was yanked into a position where she was looking at Pell. Pell looked into her eyes and finally talked.

"Tyri…don't worry! Hold out as long as you can! I'll be by your side soon!" Pell said.

Tyri looked into Pell's eyes. They told her to listen and not to worry. She nodded.

"Alright! I'm counting on you!" Tyri replied.

Carnassier gagged Tyri angrily and dragged her out of the prison room. Arias watched from his cell silently as Pell felt the bars of his own cell. Instantly, he felt his energy drain.

"Sea prism stones" he said.

"Excuse me?" Arias asked blinked.

"Sea prism stones." Pell repeated. "I can't touch them. They drain us devil fruit users of our powers."

"Then are we going to get out? I can't do anything without Bulu…"

Pell thought a minute, and then got an idea. He backed up a bit and pulled two guns from his robes.

"Take cover" Pell said.

Arias hesitated, then crouched under his bed and curled up in a ball. Pell nodded and took aim at the bars.

"What are those?" Arias asked peeking out from under his hands.

"Gatling Guns." Pell replied and began to fire.

Shot after shot struck the bars, and they began to dent them, until finally they burst through the bars. The whole cell door fell forward with a loud clang. Pell stepped out of the cell and sighed with relief.

"I'm out…. Great." He said. "I'm gonna go get Tyri…. I want you safe, so stay here…"

Pell began to head for the exit, but he heard a voice.

"Pell! Wait!"

Pell turned around to see Vilks at the door of his cell. Many other prisoners had been watching Pell from their cells as well.

"What do guys want?" Pell asked harshly.

He'd remembered how Tyri had told him they disliked her and wanted nothing to do with her because she killed so many people.

"I want to help!" Vilks said. "Tyri's my friend too!"

Pell nodded to him, and then looked at the other prisoners.

"What about them?" Pell asked glaring at them. "They'll probably abandon us… they hate Tyri because of what she had to do…"

"She's killed hundreds of us!" a prisoner piped up angrily.

"And those pirates have killed thousands!" Pell shouted, silencing the prisoner. "She protected herself and her brother, and she'll be killed now too because she finally got the courage to protect you guys. Plus, she's been reluctant to kill all of you, and you shut her out!"

The prisoners looked at one another then looked at Pell. A young boy pushed to the front.

"Tyri…. Has protected me once…" he murmured. "May I help save her?"

Pell smiled and nodded. Murmurs ran through the cells as people recounted something Tyri had done for him or her.

"She gave me food…."

"She treated my wounds…."

"She protected me from Sinn…"

"She has done a lot for all of us…."

"And she has always been kind regardless of what we did or said…"

"Let's save Tyri! LET'S SAVE TYRI!"

Pell smiled at everyone. They all had finally come to their senses! He pulled out his Gatling guns and began to shoot down the cells one by one. In minutes, the doors were on the floor like his, but he left Arias' up. He clung to the bars.

"Pell! You forgot me!" he yelped.

"For a good reason. I don't want you getting hurt. I want you safe." He said firmly.

"But I want to help!"

"No… you're staying here."

Arias began to push against the bars, grunting and trying to get through the bars. Pell chuckled and motioned to Vilks.

"Let's go." He said.

When Pell, Vilks, and the prisoners got out to the deck, they were shocked. Bodies were strewn all over the deck, covered in giant panther claw marks. Pell looked around and spotted Tyri in her hybrid Zoan form fighting off 8 of Carnassier's men. Her paws were wet with blood as she fought on, her breath short from fighting. Pell watched Tyri fight and noticed Carnassier and the rest of his crew watching yards away. Sinn was watching Carnassier's men looking terribly focused.

Pell suddenly realized that Carnassier's men were being controlled by Sinn. He was channeling extra power into them. Still, it looked like Tyri was winning, but her wounds from yesterday were making her weaker. After a few minutes, Tyri had killed off 6 of the mesmerized pirates and was fighting one with her back wide open. The other pirate was coming from behind, and Tyri was unaware. The pirate unsheathed his knife and ran at Tyri.

"_No!_" Pell thought.

He shot through the air in his hybrid form.

"Flying Claws!" he yelled and in a flurry of quick moves, the pirate was dead.

Tyri, who'd just finished off the other pirate, gasped in surprise.

"Pell! You came!" Tyri exclaimed throwing herself into his arms. "I knew you'd come!"

Pell smiled and wrapped his wings around Tyri.

"Of course I would. I'll do whatever it takes to get to you, snow flower." He said looking into Tyri's eyes.

"Hmph… you're all talk…" Tyri snorted smiling.

But the twosomes' faces got closer and closer. Pell brought his beak up to Tyri's muzzle and was about to share a tender moment with her, when he was suddenly being tugged away by his sleeve.

"Vilks! What was that for?" Tyri yelled.

"We don't have time for this right now you two..." he said. "You two can make out later."

"We weren't going to make out!" Tyri exclaimed angrily.

"Whatever…" Vilks muttered turning to face Carnassier and the rest of his crew.

Carnassier was red in the face, angered by Pell saving Tyri.

"KILL THEM! KILL THEM ALL!" He yelled.

Carnassier's men raised their weapons, yelled, and charged toward the prisoners. The prisoners yelled, Tyri roared, Pell screeched, and the two masses of warriors collided. Tyri lunged at a large pirate a tore at his chest with her large paws and sunk her teeth into his arm. He yelled in pain and slashed at her foot. He hit her paw, but she kept slashing she locked in to his arm, swung him faster and faster until she threw him overboard.

Pell took to the sky, flying higher and higher until he dived down onto Carnassier's crew.

"Tori Bombshell!" He yelled.

In one quick move, at least one-fourth of the pirates were taken out. Tyri looked up at Pell soaring around.

"Guess I have to pick up the pace." She murmured.

To Pell's surprise, Tyri's claws unsheathed even more. She became a black blur as she swished around the pirates. In an instant, Tyri was standing a few feet away from them.

"Felis Barb." Tyri purred, and as she said that, the pirates who had been standing only a few seconds ago fell to the deck.

Pell watched Tyri in amazement, and then noticed Blitz rubbing his hands together. Sparks were dancing around his hands as he rubbed them, and a medium sized ball of lightning and Pell realized what was going to happen. He dived toward Tyri as Blitz threw the lightning ball, and made it just in time. He pushed Tyri out of the way and was struck by the lightning ball. Electricity coursed through Pell's body and he was engulfed in the lightning ball. There was a sound like an explosion and an incredible flash of light. Tyri shielded her eyes until the sound subsided, and then slowly opened them to see Pell had fallen to the deck. He wasn't moving and didn't look like he was breathing either.

"Pell! NO!" Tyri screamed and fell to her knees beside Pell's body.

She shook him, but it had no effect. Pell's eyes remained closed, and he was limp. Tyri's eyes filled with tears and she tried to hold them back.

"Please….. Stay with me…" she whispered.

She stroked Pell's hair as he had stroked hers. Blitz grinned and howled in laughter.

"A perfect way for that loser to die!" he cackled.

Tyri's grief was suddenly overwhelmed by anger. She clenched her fists and stood as her temper rose in her like fire.

"He was my best friend….." Tyri growled. "And YOU KILLED HIM! YOU KILLED HIM!"

"Suck it up you worthless little baby!" Blitz taunted.

Tyri suddenly let loose a roar that shook the entire ship. The sharp canine teeth on Tyri's upper jaw began to grow until she looked like a saber toothed panther. Her claws grew out even more than before.

"I'LL KILL YOOOOU!" Tyri roared and charged at Carnassier, Sinn, and Blitz.

Blitz charged toward Tyri, but was overwhelmed by her as she turned full Zoan and skull bashed him into a mast. There was a snap, and Blitz yelled in pain. His rib cage was broken. Blitz, realizing the opportunity sent waves of electricity through Tyri's body, but she took them as if they were nothing. She sunk her teeth into Blitz's arm and swung him around and around until she tore his hand off. Blitz crashed into the mast beside Carnassier and Sinn. Tyri roared again and Blitz looked at Sinn and nodded to Pell's limp body.

"YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Tyri roared and charged for Carnassier. "I'LL TAKE MY PAY IN HEADS!"

But suddenly, someone blocked her way. Tyri realized who it was and skidded to a halt. Pell stood there. Tyri was astonished to see her friend standing, and pleased to see him alive.

"Pell! You're okay!" Tyri said.

Pell said nothing, but backed away from Tyri and went to over to Blitz and held out a hand to the man. Blitz grinned and took his hand with his left arm. Tyri was astonished as Pell pulled Blitz to his feet. Tyri's widened and she backed away from Carnassier, Sinn, Blitz, and Pell, who were sneering at her. Tyri looked into Pell's eyes and saw the problem. They were purple and half closed. Tyri glared at Sinn angrily.

"Let Pell go!" Tyri growled.

"I am fine Tyri….. I realized if we sided with Carnassier….. We could live…" Pell said as if mesmerized.

"That's a lie!" Tyri yelled. "Sinn! Let Pell go!"

"You're friend is on our side now if you haven't noticed" Sinn said in the calm gentleman's voice. "It would be a wise choice to give yourself up to us so he may go free."

"Never! Let Pell go before I rip your lungs out!"

Sinn shrugged his shoulders.

"Very well. You're only setting yourself for disaster." Sinn said turning to Pell. "Kill her."

"Yes….. My….. Master" Pell murmured and began to walk toward Tyri.

Tyri's eyes widened even more as she watched Pell advance on her.

"Pell… no… I'm your friend… it's me Tyri…" She whimpered.

Carnassier cackled.

"It's futile you worthless bilge rat! He doesn't want to be with you anymore!" Blitz sneered.

Pell was now looming over a trembling Tyri and seized her by her neck. Tyri did not try to escape or fight. She was too crestfallen and frightened to move. Pell squeezed her neck harder and harder, suffocating Tyri.

"Pell…..*gasp*… stop…. You're hurting me…." Tyri whimpered, tears running down her face.

Pell smirked and squeezed Tyri's neck harder and she gasped for air.

"Y-y-you're not…*gasp*…..P-Pell….. He'd never do this to me…"

Tears streamed off of Tyri's face. Tyri began to lose consciousness and slip into darkness, but before she did, one of her tears fell in Pell's eye. Pell blinked and his eyes went back to normal. His grip loosened on Tyri and she fell to the deck.

"T-Tyri?" Pell moaned.

Fully regaining consciousness, Pell grabbed Tyri and shook her. Tyri gasped for air twice, groaned, and opened her eyes.

"Pell….." Tyri whispered in relief. "You're okay…"

"NO YOU FOOL! KILL HER!" Sinn roared.

Pell yelped and clutched his head. His eyes began to flash between purple and normal.

"No… Tyri is my friend… I will never…. Nnnnngh!... Hurt her…." Pell growled.

As if something had pushed him backward, Sinn fell backward. Pell had overwhelmed Sinn's control. Pell wobbled on his feet, the injuries from Blitz's electric ball attack getting to him, and he fell to the deck.

"Pell!" Tyri yelled kneeling beside her friend.

She put a hand on the back of his head and lifted him into a position where he was lying on her waist.

"You okay?" She asked. "Can you move?"

Pell nodded smiling.

"I'm okay Tyri. That attack just did a number on me, that's all…" Pell said weakly.

"Don't worry…. You've never experienced an attack like that before…. You'll be fine…" Tyri said cradling his head.

She motioned to Vilks and laid Pell gently on the deck.

"Take care of him" Tyri said.

"Sure" Vilks replied.

He got some of his men and began to take Pell to treat his wounds in the medical center.

"HEY! STOP!" Blitz snarled.

He began to rush toward the men carrying the fallen warrior, when a giant figure seized him by the neck. Tyri had sped over with unbelievable speed and grabbed him. Her size had doubled and her eyes slits full of hate. She grew her claws and with both paws squeezed Blitz's neck. There was a cracking sound, and Tyri let Blitz's body fall to the deck. She turned her gaze to Carnassier and bared her sharp teeth.

"I'm the one you want Carnassier!" Tyri growled.

Carnassier took his club from his side and grinned.

"You're right Tyri! I do!" Carnassier snarled.

TO BE CONTINUED….. 

Well, that's all for now! Please comment and give some ideas….. And if you could, please draw some pictures of Tyri and Pell…. I would be forever grateful if you did and posted them on Google images so I could use them!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4 

Execution Day

Part II 

Tyri unsheathed her claws and let her canine teeth grow again. Carnassier and Sinn stared at her as she got ready for the fight.

"Time to finish this!" Tyri hissed.

"Indeed…" Sinn said calmly.

"Mind if I start?"

"Certainly not. Go ahead. Captain Carnassier, standby please…"

Tyri smiled and pawed the deck. Suddenly, she leapt at Sinn, teeth bared and claws unsheathed. As she came at him, she twisted in the air until she looked like a giant black torpedo. Sinn smirked and raised his hands. A wall of dark energy surrounded him just as Tyri reached him. She hit the shield with incredible force and the impact shook the entire shield.

"Humph… child's play…. You should know that could never work…" Sinn smirked as Tyri bounced off the shield.

Tyri growled angrily and cracked her knuckles. Flexing her claws, Tyri leapt again at Sinn again a prepared to slash him when the force field came up again and her attack was blocked. All this time, Sinn had his eyes closed. Now, he opened them, and they were slits of hate.

"You….." Sinn began calmly. "Are becoming a nuisance!"

Suddenly, a large ball of psychic energy appeared in front of Sinn's head. He raised one hand, and the ball of energy slammed into Tyri. She shrieked in pain and the ball of energy exploded. Tyri went flying and hit the mast, trembling from the attack.

"So you have an obvious weakness against my psychic energy balls?" Sinn asked.

Tyri growled angrily and screeched in anger. To her surprise, Sinn put a hand on his head and it hit her. Sinn had to concentrate really hard to generate psychic energy with that much power. Noise affected his concentration. Tyri smiled as a line of blood trickled from her mouth. She found his weakness. She stuck her hand in her pocket and pulled out a small yellow jaw breaker-like pill.

"_Thank you so much Chopper!_" Tyri thought. "_I owe you for teaching me about these!_"

"Time for you to meet your match!" Tyri growled at Sinn and stuck the pill in her mouth and crushed it between her teeth. "Rumble ball!"

Almost immediately after taking the Rumble ball, Tyri's claws became the length of rapiers, and her teeth sharpened. Sinn grinned.

"As if sharper claws and teeth are going to stop me!" Sinn smirked.

"Oh they will…" Tyri growled smiling. "Voice point…."

Suddenly Tyri let loose a screech that sounded like the wail of an orca, furious and piercing. Sinn grabbed his head in pain. It felt like someone was tearing his entire head apart. Still screeching, Tyri charged at Sinn and raked his side with her long claws.

Sinn yelled in pain and fell to his knees. Tyri stopped screeching and smiled.

"How's that?" Tyri yelled at Sinn.

"Very good little one. But you have much to learn!" Sinn said smiling.

Suddenly, a giant ball of psychic energy surrounded Tyri. She was trapped and couldn't make any sound waves to penetrate the barrier. Sinn smiled, lifted a finger, and the ball went flying into a mast, where it shattered like glass. To Tyri's surprise and horror, the pieces exploded, sending waves of pain through her body and she fell.

"Well that worked….." Sinn smirked raising both hands to his head. "Time to shut you up for good…"

A large ball of energy appeared beside Sinn and took the shape of a large snake. Sinn raised two fingers and it lunged for Tyri, teeth bared and hissing. Tyri got up and tried to dodge the snake but it caught her ankle and sunk its teeth into it. Tyri yelped as the teeth went deeper into her flesh and threw her. Tyri hit the deck hard and turned back into her human form. The power of the Rumble ball had run out and she had no feeling in her left ankle. The snake slithered close by and Sinn, hissing.

"Finish her!" Sinn commanded raising three fingers.

The snake lunged at Tyri, mouth wide and ready to end the girl's life. But suddenly, a falcon's screech split the air and in mere seconds a figure took a sword from his side and severed the snake's head. It exploded, but the figure was safe. He rushed to Tyri and picked her up. Tyri opened her eyes to see Pell holding her gently. He had bandages all over him but he looked healed.

"Tyri are you okay? We heard you from below, and I decided to come up to see what was! I'm glad I was able to save you just in time!" he exclaimed.

"I was fine Pell…. Honest!" Tyri insisted.

"Your ankle is bleeding from a deep bite and we heard explosions! You probably would have been dead snow flower…" Pell said softly.

"Yeah…. I guess… but how can we beat Sinn? He's better than me with his Devil Fruit powers…. But he can't concentrate with noise…"

"Then let's work together Ty" Pell said carefully letting Tyri down.

Both of them turned into their full Zoan forms as Sinn began to prepare a giant ball of psychic energy. With her paw in his wing, Tyri and Pell let loose incredible animal cries, sending waves of pain through Sinn's head. The ball of energy exploded in Sinn's face and he fell to the deck and lay still.

"Well he's out for the count…" Pell said looking at Tyri.

"There's only one more…" Tyri growled looking up at Carnassier.

Carnassier was red in the face and roared in fury. He was louder and angrier than ever.

"Now you've made me mad! You're both going to die!" He roared.

To Tyri and Pell's horror, Carnassier began to grow bigger and bigger, and his eyes fused into one. His nails grew longer and his upper and lower canine teeth grew so they stuck out of his mouth, and his arms and legs grew longer. In seconds, Carnassier had transformed into a Cyclops.

"Human-Human Fruit. Model: Cyclops!" Carnassier roared in a deeper voice. "Found this a few weeks ago… now I can finally try it out!"

"He never-" Tyri started, but with one quick swipe of his large hand, Carnassier smacked Tyri with incredible force.

The impact sent Tyri flying into the crows nest. There was a horrible snap, and Tyri fell back to the deck and lay very still. Pell looked in horror at the limp body of his friend, and anger overtook him. He glared up at Carnassier, who was grinning down at him. All of a sudden, Pell screeched with anger, sending Carnassier stumbling backward. In seconds, Pell took to the sky and slashed Carnassier with his hooked talons. Carnassier cried out in pain and swung at Pell with his club. Pell easily dodged the attack, and dive bombed Carnassier, tearing a cut in his cheek. Pell turned in the air, but not fast enough, and a large blue hand seized him. Carnassier brought Pell to a position where he was looking at him with his large eye.

"NICE TRY VERMIN….." Carnassier growled grinning. "BUT YOU WILL HAVE TO TRY HARDER!"

Raising the arm with Pell in it, Carnassier threw Pell into the air. Before Pell could fly away, Carnassier swung his large club and smashed Pell into the deck. Pell felt pain whenever he tried to move, and he could feel blood oozing from his body. Carnassier howled with laughter and picked up Pell by the back of the neckline on his robes.

"NOT SO HEROIC NOW ARE YOU?" Carnassier said laughing.

Pell didn't speak as a thick line of blood ran down his chin. Carnassier laughed again and raised his club.

"TIME TO SHUT YOU UP FOR GOOD…" Carnassier growled smiling.

As Carnassier swung his club Pell fell unconscious from blood loss and never felt the club hit his body. Tyri had blocked the attack with her bare paws. Grabbing the club, Tyri tore it from Carnassier's hand, grabbed the handle, and bashed him in the stomach. Carnassier lost his grip on Pell and let the falcon go as he crashed into the mast. Tyri hoped it was the right mast like she planned, and it was, for in the next moment, a large spike pierced Carnassier left hand. He yowled in pain and was stuck to the mast as another spike pierced his right arm. Tyri carefully took a piece of metal from her pocket and slowly walked toward Carnassier, who was rocking the entire boat and roaring in anger. As Tyri neared the enraged monster, she turned back into human form and placed the piece of metal on Carnassier. The energy was drained out of him and he turned back into his human form.

"W-what did you d-do t-to me you…..m-monster…" Carnassier growled weakly.

"I used the sea prism stones. Since you're a Devil Fruit user, water is your weakness like the rest of us." Tyri said hoarsely.

Carnassier blinked then slowly closed his eyes. Tyri's blood ran cold. Had she killed him? Suddenly, there was a hand on her shoulder, and she turned to see Vilks staring gravely at Carnassier.

"No, he's not dead…neither is Sinn… you just knocked them out…" he said as if he'd known what Tyri was thinking.

Tyri nodded to him, but rushed over to Pell and shook him.

"Pell…. Wake up…." Tyri said gently.

Pell groaned softly and spoke.

"Mom….. Just 5 more minutes…." Pell groaned and snored softly.

Tyri smiled and chuckled. Pell was alive, badly injured, but alive. Vilks smiled at them.

"Guess we have some work to do. Some of the prisoners and I going to get Carnassier and Sinn in your old cell, and get a boat ready for you, Pell, and Arias to go to Alabasta." He said.

"Is it okay if stay for awhile until our wounds heal?" Tyri asked.

"Of course! You can stay for as long as you like!" Vilks replied grinning.

Within a few hours, Tyri and Pell got their wounds treated and were resting in the infirmary, Carnassier and Sinn were in Pell and Tyri's old cell, and Arias was out of his cell and was helping Vilks fix dinner along with other prisoners. Pell woke up first two hours later. Most his chest was covered in bandages and his right arm as well. He rubbed his eyes and looked around, and saw Tyri lying in another bed. She was breathing softly and purring in her sleep. Pell smiled, slowly slid out his bed, and climbed into Tyri's.

As he threw the blanket back, he was shocked to see Tyri's chest covered in bandages, and her ankle wrapped. He sighed and pulled Tyri close to his body, and she purred at the touch of his warm skin. He knew she would wake up soon, and he would lay by her side until she did. He stroked her hair gently as she slept, and she purred. A half hour passed, and Tyri began to stir. Her eyes opened a minute later and Pell smiled.

"Hey Tyri…. Did you sleep well?" Pell asked tussling the girl's hair.

"Yes I did….. Thanks for asking…" Tyri replied. "Are you better?"

"Much… you fight well for a girl snow flower…." Pell teased.

"Thanks… you fight really well too…. Thanks for saving me today…" Tyri purred.

"Hey, you saved my butt as well, so we're even, but I'm still going to improve so I won't need to be saved."

"I'll improve too, but I don't really mind getting saved if it's you doing the saving, Pell."

Pell held her closer when she said that, and looked into her green eyes. Tyri snuggled into his muscular chest and purred as Pell put his hands around her waist and stroked her. Tyri's skin tingled as Pell stroked her, and she trembled under his touch. Never had she experienced a man who could make her feel so good and comfort her like this, and she loved every second of it.

"This feels like a beautiful dream…" Tyri murmured as she traced the lines in Pell's 6-pack. "This…. Can't be reality…"

"I'll show you this isn't a dream Tyri…" Pell said softly.

Pell leaned forward and was about to graze Tyri's lips with his own, but there was a sudden knock on the door, and Vilks came in and froze. Pell and Tyri looked up and their cheeks burned. Vilks gaped at the twosome, and then straightened up.

"Um… well…. We uh…. Just finished dinner so….. Um… yeah…" he stuttered and left as quickly as he'd come.

Pell and Tyri looked at each other and slid out of bed. Tyri slipped on her shirt, which to her surprise, had been sewn and washed. Pell's robes had been washed as well, and he pulled them on along with his socks and shoes.

"We can finish this later." Pell whispered to Tyri.

"Okay Pell but I just want to tell you one more thing." Tyri said softly.

"Yes? What is it Ty?" Pell asked.

"This…"

Tyri came over to Pell and whispered in his ear.

"I really like you Pell…. And not just as friends…" She whispered.

Before Pell could say anything else, Tyri softly kissed his cheek and ran out to the mess hall. Pell touched his cheek and blushed.

"_Tyri..._" Pell thought smiling. "_I really like you too._"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5 

The Night of Freedom 

When Pell and Tyri made it to the door of the mess hall, the place was actually clean and organized. All of the tables had been pushed together to make a long table, and it was needed too.

On the tables were many dishes. Macaroni and cheese with white truffles, sushi, lasagna, cakes, garlic halibut steaks, flans, vanilla cheesecakes, seafood pasta, roasted turkey, pies, cucumber tempura lobster tails, passion fruit soufflés, stuffed mushrooms, roast duckling, quiche, ale, lemonade, cranberry juice, and almas caviar.

"Wow….. They must have been really busy while we were asleep…" Tyri murmured in surprise.

The prisoners were all sitting at the table waiting for them, and cheered when they saw Tyri and Pell. Tyri and Pell looked around, and then suddenly heard a familiar voice.

"Sis! Mr. Pell!"

Arias came running up to Pell and Tyri. He had an apron which had flour and other sauces all over it.

"What took you guys so long?" he asked.

"No reason Arias… just resting…" Tyri said looking at Pell.

"Well you two seem better I guess."

Vilks came up to the small group smiling.

"Carnassier had a huge stock of food and drink stored away. Many rare foods that can be made into incredible dishes, and I hope everyone enjoys them." Vilks said.

"I'm sure they will Vilks." Tyri purred.

Pell and Tyri sat together by Arias and the dinner began. Pell and Tyri talked and laughed with the other prisoners, who told jokes and laughed with them. When it was time to get drinks, almost everyone got almas caviar or ale except for the children, some women, and Pell. Many men told Pell to have a drink, but he simply shook his head.

"Come on Pell! Come and have a drink with us!" a man said.

"No, I'm fine… I don't exactly drink…. Never have… never plan to..." Pell retorted.

"Pell, stop being such a wuss and have a drink with us!"

"Yeah Pell! Come and join the big boys!"

"No! Sheesh, I don't want any-"

There was a tap on her shoulder, and he turned to see Tyri with a small cup of ale in her hand.

"You sure you don't want any?" she asked.

"Yeah…I don't drink…" Pell replied.

"Not even a taste?" Tyri asked smiling.

"Ha! You'd have to force I down my throat if you wanted me to taste-"

As Pell said that, Tyri took a small mouthful of her ale, pulled Pell forward by the neckline of his robes, and touched his lips with hers and kissed him affectionately, forcing the ale into his mouth, giving him no choice but to swallow the beer. When they broke apart, Tyri smiled at him mischievously and he blushed with anger, embarrassment, and, to Tyri's surprise, delight. Everyone was staring at the twosome in surprise.

"How'd your first ale taste Pell?" Tyri purred.

Pell licked his lips, letting the taste roll around on his tongue until he swallowed the liquid.

"Actually….. It tasted pretty good! Can someone pour me a mug?" Pell said rubbing the back of his head blushing.

All of the men laughed at Pell, poured him a glass, and passed the cup of ale to the young man. Pell drank it slowly, and everyone began to talk and laugh again.

"Tyri?" Vilks asked.

"Yes?" Tyri replied.

"We're planning on having a celebration tonight. Are you and Pell interested in coming or are you two going to go sleep together and….."

"Yes we're coming! Stop teasing us!"

Tyri blushed and glanced at Pell, who was talking with one of the prisoners and eating his dinner as Vilks laughed at Tyri.

"You haven't acted this way for a while Tyri. You have feelings for him don't you?"

"Umm… well I…"

"It's okay, don't worry…. I won't tell him…"

Tyri sighed with relief and smiled at Vilks.

"Thank you… Pell and I will go and get baths after dinner. You can show him to the boys' bath right?"

"Of course. You both should get on some new clothes, too. Carnassier did steal a good deal of clothing."

"Okay."

Dinner ended 45 minutes later, and Tyri left to go to the girls' bath. After she got the water heated, she took off her clothes and bandages, and slipped into the water. Her wounds stung, and she felt her energy drain, but she relaxed and sighed. It was good to feel the water on her skin, and she began to scrub herself with the soap. A little later, some more women came to the bath with Tyri, all of them younger than Tyri by one or more years, and they all began to talk together and laugh.

"Tyri, you're so lucky!"

"Why? I'm not really that lucky…"

"Just about every man on this ship has a thing for you! Especially that Pell guy!"

"P-Pell? He….. Likes me?"

"Yeah! Of course he does! Didn't you see the way he looked at you during dinner?"

"No I didn't…"

"Well he totally wants you! Why don't you impress him at the party tonight? We'll help you get ready."

"Well… okay! Let's go!"

Pell slipped into the bath, sighing as the warm water soothed his cuts and wounds. The bath was welcoming after the crazy days he'd spent on the boat, and he finally could relax and think about things. There was finally peace on the boat, everyone was safe, and it was all thanks to him and…. Tyri. He felt fuzzy inside about her, and he felt his cheek again. She had been a reliable friend, and Pell knew she was more than that to him. He hoped she really felt the same way.

After about half an hour in the bath, Pell got out, wrapped his towel around his waist, grabbed his hat, and left to meet Vilks. The man had told him to go to the storage room to get new clothes for the celebration tonight. As Pell opened the door, someone was coming out and slammed into him. Pell fell backward and rubbed his head. When he looked up at who had bumped into him, he saw Tyri staring at him. She was carrying a small bundle, and was surprised to see Pell with only a towel around his waist, his muscular chest exposed, and his hat off revealing his short brown hair. Pell was just as shocked as Tyri was, for she wasn't dressed either, but was wrapped in a short towel as well, exposing her long legs, some of her back, and a little bit of her cleavage.

"Oh! Uhh….. Sorry Pell…" Tyri said bending down to help him up. "I…. I didn't see you…."

"I-it's okay Tyri… I didn't see you either… I was just going to see Vilks…"

"O-okay… I'll see you at the party?"

"For sure."

Tyri nodded, and ran past him to Sinn's old room to change. To Pell's surprise, many other women followed Tyri carrying their own bundles. Pell blinked, and then went into the storage room where Vilks was waiting with Arias, who was rummaging around in the clothes.

"Well you seem refreshed!" Vilks said smiling devilishly at Pell who was still staring down the hall.

Pell looked at Vilks, his cheeks red with embarrassment. Vilks laughed at Pell and put a hand on Pell's shoulder.

"Come on! Let's go get you spruced up for the celebration! You'll see Tyri soon!" Vilks said laughing.

As the day began to end, the party began to start. On the top deck, strings of lanterns were hanging from mast to mast (all except the one with the spikes). The tables from the mess hall were taken out to the deck as well, and cocktails, snacks, and beers were set on the tables. Many other things were on the deck. All the adults were on the deck, talking and waiting for Tyri, her friends, Pell, and Vilks. Down below, Tyri and her friends

"Okay Tyri let's see you!" one of Tyri friends said encouragingly.

"I dunno guys…. You really think Pell would like it?" Tyri asked.

"Of course! Now come on out!"

Tyri came out of Sinn's room slowly, and there was a chorus of squeals. Tyri was wearing a black tiered ruffle halter mini dress. There was a purple belt around her waist, and she was wearing a black chain necklace. Most of her back was exposed, she had diamond earrings on, and she was wearing black and white sandals.

"H-how do I look?" Tyri asked nervously.

"You look AMAZING!" the girls chorused happily. "Come on! Let's go to the party!"

"You guys go ahead. I have to tuck in my little brother." Tyri said smiling.

The girls hesitated, and then left Tyri to go up to the top deck. Tyri left to go to Blitz's old room, and quietly opened the door. Arias was sitting up under the covers. He had been watching the door for his sister, and smiled at Tyri as she slipped through the door.

"Hey Arias." Tyri whispered gently.

"Hi Tyri." Arias whispered back. "You're going to the party?"

"Yes."

"Can I come?"

Tyri chuckled and sat by Arias.

"No little one. It's an all adult party."

"But that's not fair!"

"It is Arias, but I promise when you turn eighteen, I'll take you to as many adult parties as you like." Tyri said and hugged her little brother.

Arias laughed and hugged his sister.

"Okay… Tyri?"

"Yes?"

"Can you….. Can you tell me a story?"

"Of course little one…" Tyri whispered, and she began tell him a story about her first hunt.

"I was 12, and food was scarce. The reindeer had left to the other side of the island. Our village was beginning to starve, so my brother and I decided to go out to hunt for food. This was my very first time hunting, because mom was afraid of me getting hurt."

"She couldn't have been afraid for you sis! You're strong!" Arias insisted.

"Yes, but I was only 12… I was weaker then. Nevertheless, Carson and I left to hunt. You wouldn't believe our luck! We found a group of seal pups playing on the ice. We easily killed them, tied ropes on their tails, and slung them over our backs to take home!"

"How many seals did you guys get?"

"We got 7 seal pups."

"Wow!"

"But as we were about to take them, we heard low growls and turned to see 3 young polar bears. They were very thin, and looked very hungry and angry. They wanted our seals…"

"But you'd never let them have them, would you?"

"No I didn't. We had to fight for the seals. It was a long fight, but Carson and I won. The poor bears were banged up pretty bad afterwards, so I broke a hole in the ice and waited. I didn't have to wait long, for a ribbon seal came through the hole. A big one, maybe 5 feet long. With a few quick swipes of my claws, it was dead. I carried the kill to the bears and dropped it in front of them. I told them it was for them, and they rushed forward to eat. They finished that seal in less than 10 minutes! After they finished, each of them came up to me and touched their noses against my own, which is a sign of friendship."

"Whoa…"

"After they left, Carson and I took the seals home, and everyone was cheering and carrying on. we feasted for 3 days, and I was given my first weapon, a rapier."

"That's amazing…..*yawn*…. Tyri…"

Tyri smiled at her brother. He was very close to falling asleep, and Tyri leaned forward and nuzzled Arias.

"Good night Arias." Tyri purred.

"Night Tyri….." Arias mumbled, and he drifted of into a peaceful slumber.

Tyri got up and turned to leave the room when she saw Pell standing in the doorway. His hat was off, and his hair was hanging in his face. He was wearing a black jacket, a white shirt underneath, and a black tie. He was wearing jeans and black shoes. He blushed and looked Tyri over.

"H-hi." Pell said smiling at her.

"H-hey Pell." Tyri stuttered blushing at Pell.

"You look nice…"

"Th-thanks…. So do you…"

"So…. Shall we?"

"We shall."

Pell took Tyri's hand and they went up to the top deck. Music was playing, and everyone was talking, drinking, eating, playing poker, or dancing.

"Wow… this is amazing..." Tyri murmured in surprise.

"Come on… let's go find some seats..." Pell said.

He led Tyri over to a small table with two seats and sat Tyri down.

"I'll get some drinks. Be right back." Pell said and disappeared among the crowd.

As Tyri waited for Pell, her friends came by to talk to her.

"We just saw Pell, Tyri! He looks great!" They said.

"I know. He just went to get drinks. He's coming in a minute." Tyri replied.

"Well good luck! We're going to see the other guys on the boat. See you!"

As they walked away, Pell broke through the crowd carrying drinks. He set them down and sat close to Tyri.

"Here…. I uh, got you some grape wine…. Thought you'd like to try it…" Pell murmured nervously.

Tyri smiled at the offered drink as Pell gave it to her. She took a small sip and smiled at him.

"It tastes great… Thanks for the wine…"

"You're welcome… anyways…. I saw you tuck in Arias…"

"Oh… right…"

"You're a great sister…. You're more than a sister to him…"

"Thank you Pell…"

"And sometimes Tyri…Well…. All the times…" Pell started and took his hand in Tyri's. "I feel like you're more than a friend to me…."

"Pell…. I feel the same way…" Tyri said blushing, and she leaned against Pell.

The twosome looked at each other, Pell stroking Tyri's thick hair as she looked into his eyes. Suddenly, the leader of the band playing on deck announced that it was time for the couples to dance, and the band began to play a slow jazz song. Pell looked at Tyri.

"Would you like to dance?" Pell asked.

"Oh… n-no thanks… I don't s-slow dance…" Tyri replied shakily blushing.

"Then I'll show you. Come on."

Pell took Tyri's hand and led her to where the other couples were dancing. Pell placed his hands on Tyri's hips, and Tyri placed her arms on Pell's shoulders. Pell began to lead Tyri through the dance. Pell caressed Tyri's sides as they danced, and he was surprised to feel Tyri shaking under his touch.

"Tyri… you're trembling…" Pell said softly.

Tyri blushed and looked at Pell.

"I know… I just feel nervous…" Tyri replied.

"Well… don't be. This is the first night of freedom you've had in a long time… so enjoy it… and relax…"

Tyri smiled at Pell and leaned against him as they danced. Pell led Tyri through the dance, and Tyri followed. Pell continued to caress her and Tyri snuggled into his warm embrace as they danced. Soon, the song was over, and Pell took Tyri back to their seats.

"That was great Pell. Thank you." Tyri said smiling.

"It was a pleasure Tyri…" Pell said and hugged Tyri.

Tyri hugged him back and snuggled into his chest. She took in a deep breath, smelling Pell's pungent minty scent. It reminded her of home, and she looked up at him. Pell's eyes were full of affection for her, and to Tyri's surprise, Pell leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"Tyri… I'm glad I met you…" he murmured.

"I'm glad I met you, Pell. You cured my injured spirit… and I'm eternally grateful…" Tyri replied.

Pell smiled and held Tyri closer. The twosome enjoyed the rest of the night together playing poker, dancing, and eating together. When the party was over, it was 2:00 in the morning. Tyri had fallen asleep in Pell's arms, and he carried her to Sinn's old room and laid her in bed.

"Sleep well, Tyri…" Pell said softly.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6 

The Journey 

A week after the celebration, Pell, Tyri, and Arias were ready to leave. At dawn, the prisoners hauled a dinghy out of the boat room and gathered on the deck watching Pell, Tyri, and Arias as they got ready to leave. Vilks walked up to Tyri and Arias.

"You're really going to leave Tyri?" he asked sadly.

"Yes Vilks." Tyri answered smiling sadly. "I've been on this boat long enough, old friend. It's time for me to leave, but don't worry, we'll meet again. We came from the same land, don't forget that."

Vilks smiled and hugged Tyri and Arias with tears in his eyes. Tyri felt tears well up in her eyes too, and she hugged her old friend, and she finally let go. Vilks handed her backpack.

"Here… you have some medicine and some food that will last for quite awhile. Please be careful."

Tyri wiped tears from her eyes and hugged Vilks once more.

"Thank you for everything Vilks… Take care of yourself, too." She said shakily.

They hugged one more time, and then Pell turned into his full Zoan form, grabbed the boat with his talons, and lifted it into the water. Tyri picked up Arias and jumped into the boat. They waved as the boat moved farther away. As the boat got smaller and smaller, Vilks wiped tears from his eyes.

"Good luck my young sovereigns… you two are just like your father… I hope to see you again in our kingdom."

Tyri watched Carnassier's ship as it became further and further away until she couldn't see it anymore. Pell placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey… are you okay Tyri?" he asked softly.

Tyri nodded and smiled. She was free! Pell had helped her escape Carnassier's clutches, and she was no longer a prisoner! She took a deep breath, smelling the fresh air. She hadn't smelled air like this for years. She turned to Pell, her eyes shining.

"This is going to be incredible, Pell! I can't wait to get to Alubarna!"

Pell smiled back at Tyri and slipped his arm around her. He was happy to be off the boat with his friends, and he couldn't wait to get to Alubarna. He was planning to take Arias and Tyri to the palace. There, he would ask Nefeltari Cobra if they could stay and train to guard the palace. Just thinking about it boosted his confidence. Arias stared out at the sea.

"Pell? What's Alabasta like?" he asked.

"Hot." Pell chuckled. "In fact, it's very hot there. It's a summer island, so you guys might not be used to the heat. It's like a desert there, but there are many unique species of plants and animals there. You guys will love it, and we'll get there soon. I promise."

The group spent three days on the boat, and all that time, Tyri taught Pell many things. She taught Pell to fish as they floated along, Tyri catching many fish, while Pell got a few, and fell of the boat once. Tyri and Arias had fished him out laughing and helped dry him off. Pell had laughed as well after a few minutes.

"I almost got that fish Tyri! Did you push me off?" he asked.

"Hahahahaha! No Pell! Honest!" Tyri said as she tried to stop laughing.

The second day, Pell let Arias ride on him as he circled above the boat. Arias squealed as Pell dived and rose in the sky. Pell had missed the feeling of the air blowing through his wings, and he glided through the clouds, enjoying the feeling. Tyri smiled as Pell flew with her sibling in the sky. As they traveled that day, Pell offered to give Tyri a ride many times, but she refused, insisting she was afraid of heights. Finally, Pell let Arias down and flew on his own. Pell flew higher in the sky and dove downward toward Tyri. She screamed as he grabbed her in his talons and took her up into the sky. The wind blew through her ears as Pell gracefully soared through the sky, and she cringed, not daring to look.

"Come on Tyri, open your eyes! It's okay!" Pell said laughing.

Tyri opened her eyes a little and gasped. Wispy clouds surrounded her, and other birds flew around her, chirping gaily. She covered her mouth in astonishment.

"Oh my-" she said choking on her words.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Pell asked.

Tyri said nothing as Pell soared through the air, marveling at the view. Pell flew upward and into the cloudy barrier. The sun's rays beat down upon them, warming their backs as the misty clouds blew into their faces, cooling them down. Pell dove and rose in the sky, occasionally doing a loop, until he finally descended and set Tyri down in the boat and turned back into his human form.

"Are you afraid of heights anymore?" Pell asked slyly.

"Well…. not as much now…" Tyri murmured. "Thank you…"

That evening, the trio had ricecakes, bread, and a turkey leg each. Tyri pulled her blanket out and handed to Arias.

"Here, it's going to be cold tonight, and you need to rest." She said softly.

Arias took the blanket from Tyri, wrapped himself in it, and lay down to sleep. Tyri kissed her brother's forehead softly.

"Good night Arias. Sweet dreams." Tyri whispered.

"Good night Tyri. You have good dreams…. Too…" Arias replied fuzzily; his eyelids drooped, and he was sleeping soundly in a few minutes.

Tyri turned and walked past Pell to sit near the edge of the dinghy and watched the stars. Pell took in a deep breath and came over to Tyri.

"Ummm… like you said…. It's going to be cold tonight…." He said softly.

"Yeah, but I'll be fine…" Tyri replied.

"That's what you said the day you and I met, and you almost froze to death." Pell chuckled.

"And I would have, too, if it wasn't for you…" Tyri murmured leaning against her friend.

"Would you like me to save you again?"

"Nah… I think I'll follow your guidance before I get myself hurt…"

Tyri lay down beside Pell as he pulled her close to his muscular body. Pell chuckled softly and stroked Tyri's hair gently as she breathed softly. As they watched the stars, a comet flashed across the sky.

"Make a wish Pell." Tyri whispered.

To her surprise, Pell hugged Tyri gently, leaned towards her, and kissed her cheek softly.

"I don't have to, snow flower. My wish has already come true." He replied.

"Pell…"

"I'm serious Tyri… My wish has come true…. I met you… You're sweet, kind, gentle, beautiful, smart, tough, funny, and you're everything a guy wants…. You're everything I've always wanted…. And I like you… not just as a friend…"

Tyri looked into Pell's soft eyes, which were full affection for her. Tyri blushed and leaned against the falcon, her head warm and soft against his neck. Pell stroked Tyri gently and held her closer.

"Pell… do you really…?" Tyri asked.

"Yes I do… And there's something I need to give you…" Pell said softly.

"What's that?" Tyri asked.

"The same thing you gave me the day you and I beat Carnassier, Sinn, and Blitz…." Pell said softly.

Before Tyri could speak, Pell leaned forward was about to kiss his friend, but there was a rustle nearby. Pell jumped and turned. Arias had turned around in his sleep. Tyri looked at Arias, and then looked at Pell, and he looked back at her. There was silence between them, until Tyri cleared her throat and spoke.

"*Ahem*…. I uh, think we should be getting to sleep now…" She said shakily.

"Right… well….. Good night Tyri… Sleep well…" Pell replied.

"Good night Pell… You sleep well too…"

With that, Tyri snuggled close to Pell's warm body and drifted off into a deep slumber. Pell watched the rise and fall of Tyri's stomach for a while, and held her closer, determined to keep his friend warm through the cold evening. Finally, he turned into his Zoan hybrid form and fluffed up his feathers. Tyri purred in her sleep, and Pell smiled. She was warm. He would stay like that for the whole night.

Tyri woke up the next morning when Pell coughed violently, his whole body shaking.

"P-Pell?" Tyri moaned.

Pell coughed again, and weakly opened his eyes.

"T-Tyri? Are you okay?" Pell asked weakly.

"Of course I am… But I can't exactly say the same for you… You've got a terribly high fever… stay down, okay?"

"N-no Tyri… I'm… *Cough*… F-fine…"

"No you're not Pell! You're incredibly hot, you're coughing badly, and you seem to be having trouble breathing!"

"Okay! *Cough*… You got me… You were getting cold last night so… *Cough*… I stayed in my hybrid form so you could stay warm, though it was really… *Cough*… c-cold…"

"Pell… What am I going to do with you?"

"Nothing I'm guessing…."

Pell instantly regretted saying that, for Tyri sharply cuffed him in the ear the next moment. Pell rubbed his ear tenderly as Tyri rummaged through her backpack for herbs, amusement gleaming in her eyes.

"Stupid feather brain…." She muttered pulling out a few small leaves and a few berries out of her back pack. "Here, eat these…"

Pell took the small leaves in his hand and swallowed them in a mere gulp.

"Don't eat them that fast!" Tyri hissed. "Eat them slowly…"

Pell snorted, but ate the small berries slowly. Tyri smiled at him as he finished the small handful of berries.

"You should get some rest now." Tyri purred soaking a small towel and placing it on his forehead. "When you wake up, you'll need to eat, okay?"

"Okay, Tyri." Pell said smiling at his friend, and he drifted off to sleep.

Pell opened his eyes to see Tyri holding Arias on her lap, rocking him back and forth. She was talking to him softly, telling him a story.

"That birthday was probably the best one yet. It was the day I actually got a dragon's egg!" Tyri exclaimed.

"But I thought dragons didn't exist, Tyri…" Arias protested.

"That's what I thought, but on my 10th birthday, my mentor, Arsith, came to my house with what looked like a bluish white stone the size of an ostrich's egg, maybe bigger. He said it was a dragon's egg, and to keep it safe for the next month or so, and it would hatch."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but it was painstaking work. I had to cover it in layers of blankets and I took it in my backpack everywhere I went. I nearly broke it at least a hundred times!"

"So what happened when it hatched?"

"I felt the little dragon slam into its shell from inside my backpack, and I immediately opened it to see a small, white, scaly snout poking out of the egg. It had sharp canine teeth that poked out of its mouth, and as it fought its way out, I saw crisp, dark blue eyes, and they stared at me, confused, yet delighted. I climbed out of its shell, and I saw its strong white body and legs, and long blue wings. It turned out to be a Diamondback Wyvern, one of the rarest dragons known to mankind. They're very elusive, and their scales are supposed to be a remedy for just about every illness. I named my dragon Ryu-Rong."

"Cool… do you think I'll ever find a dragon egg?"

"Maybe…. But you'll have to look hard…"

"I will…"

"I know you will, but for now, you'll have to sleep. I think we'll be hitting land at dawn tomorrow morning."

"Okay Tyri….. Good night Tyri….."

As Arias fell asleep leaning against Tyri, Pell sat up from under the blanket. Tyri looked up and sighed.

"That's great… I thought you weren't going to wake up…" She purred softly.

Pell smiled and got up.

"I'm feeling much better Tyri. Those herbs worked again." He said softly, putting his arms around the young lady.

Tyri blushed as Pell pulled her close.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"Your welcome."

"Ummm….. We uh, should let Arias sleep…. He can use the blanket tonight…. I don't need it anymore."

"Pell…. you'll need it….."

"I promise I'll be fine…"

"Oh….. Okay….."

That night, Tyri and Pell snuggled close together, talking about Alubarna, teasing each other, and joking around with each other. They woke up the next morning when they felt the boat crash against land. Tyri blinked fuzzily, and looked up to see the sandy land of Alabasta. Her eyes widened, and she shook Pell excitedly. Pell looked up fuzzily, and his eyes widened.

"H-home…." He uttered in amazement. "I'm….home…."

For a minute, Pell just stood there in amazement, looking at his homeland he'd not seen for a week and a half. Tyri put a hand on his shoulder smiling.

"You're home Pell." She purred softly.

Pell, who had been transfixed at the sight of his homeland, now looked at Tyri.

"I'm taking you home with me, Tyri." He murmured.

"I'm glad to be with you…" She purred.

When Arias woke up, they began their journey to Alubarna. Tyri ran below as Pell carried Arias on his back as he flew above. They made incredible progress, for Tyri ran at speeds over 70 miles per hour, and Pell actually had to try to keep up. Within an hour, they were halfway there. As Tyri ran, a scent like poison filled her nose, and a large black pincer broke through the sand, and a large scorpion followed, its pincers snapping aggressively. Tyri's hackles raised and she hissed angrily. Pell looked down in horror as the scorpion's large stinger lashed out at his friend. To his surprise, Tyri disappeared, and he spotted her quickly climbing the scorpion's tail. She unsheathed her claws and with one quick motion, sliced the stinger clean off the scorpion's tail. The scorpion snapped its pincers violently and dove into the sand. Tyri walked over to the stinger and cut it open. Pell landed behind her and let Arias off his back. Arias ran up to his sister and hugged her tightly.

"Sis! Are you okay? I thought you would get hurt!" Arias said worriedly.

"I'm fine Arias…." Tyri purred gently.

Tyri took a flask from her backpack and cut the stinger open further.

"Let's see…. Nope….. Oh there it is…." Tyri muttered.

To Pell's surprise, Tyri pulled a purple saclike object from the stinger. She cut it open and let the thick purple ooze from the stinger drip into the flask.

"Is that…. The scorpion's venom?" Pell asked.

"Indeed…. It's good for many medicines, and very hard to acquire…. I think with this much I'll be able to make quite a few types of medicine…."

"That's incredible…."

"Thanks."

Soon, Tyri, Pell, and Arias continued their journey to Alubarna, and within a few hours, Pell spotted a dot in the distance.

"There it is guys! I see it!" Pell yelled.

"Really?" Tyri roared. "That's Alubarna?"

"Yes! We'll be there soon!"

Pell was right, and in 20 minutes, they were at the entrance of the great capital city of Alabasta. Tyri and Arias scanned the city in amazement. Many buildings loomed left and right. The city was incredible! However, at the end of the city was the palace. It was the biggest building in the city.

"Wow… that place is bigger than the castle at home…" Tyri murmured in amazement.

"I know….. Now come on you two. Time to meet the king." Pell said, and with that, Tyri, Arias, and Pell headed toward the palace.

Chaka was sitting under the cherry blossom tree in the garden. He knew this was Pell's favorite place in the garden, and the falcon's scent lingered by the tree.

"_How could I have been such a fool to Pell?_" Chaka thought. "_My temper has gotten me into so much trouble lately…. I yelled at Pell…. defeated by 3 pirates… and I've probably lost Pell forever…. It's all my fault!_"

Instinctively, he looked up into the sky as if to see Pell descend in front of him, laughing and smiling, and he actually felt a tear escape his eye. Finally, he got up to leave the garden, when Igaram burst through the door.

"Chaka! It's amazing! Incredible!" He yelled excitedly.

"What is it Igaram? I'm not really in the mood right now….." Chaka said quietly.

"Pell! It's Pell! He's home, and he's brought some people along with him" Igaram replied, his voice full of happiness.

"Where are they now?" Chaka demanded.

"They're with his majesty and Princess Vivi" Igaram answered. "Let's go meet them. The king wants to see us too, anyway."

Chaka and Igaram arrived to see the king sitting patiently in his throne with Vivi standing by his side.

"Ah, Chaka, Igaram! Perfect timing…" King Cobra said nodding to them.

The door opened, and Pell came in, followed by a young lady who was leading a little boy by the hand. Chaka and Igaram's mouths stretched into wide smiles and they rushed forward to greet Pell and engulfed him in a massive group hug, while Pell returned the greeting.

"It's good to see you again Pell! We thought those pirates had killed you!" Chaka said.

When Chaka and Igaram released Pell from their hug, Pell straightened up and smiled.

"I'm glad to be back, too. I brought some new recruits as well…" Pell said, and he moved aside so the girl and the little boy could come forward. "These are my friends from the pirate's ship. They helped me escape. The girl's name is Tyri, and the boy's name is Arias."

Tyri politely bowed her head, as did Arias, and Pell took them up to King Cobra. The king looked down at Tyri and Arias, his eyes suspicious.

"Pell? Who are these people?" he asked.

Tyri walked further toward King Cobra and met his fierce eyes.

"I'm Tyri. I came from Drum Kingdom. I was captured by pirates with my brother Arias. We met Pell on Carnassier's ship, and we overthrew him and his pirates, and escaped together. My brother and I wish to train alongside Pell and live in the palace….. If that's what you want and…..if that's what he wants…. In return, we promise our loyalty to you and to protect you." Tyri said calmly.

Cobra looked at Tyri thoughtfully. This girl had courage, and was not afraid of him, not even flinching when he'd looked at her sharply. She could help a lot in the palace. Chaka, however, was suspicious. He thought, on the other hand, that this girl could be an assassin, a thief, or maybe even a pirate. Finally, he came up to the king and whispered his opinion, and this is what changed the king's mind. Cobra shook his head.

"No…. I cannot let you stay here." He said.

"Why?" Tyri asked in dismay.

"I'm sorry, but I can't you or your brother. You might be assassins for all I know. Please….. Leave at once…."

Tyri looked at the king sadly, and heard a sound behind her. Tyri turned to see Arias beginning to sniffle, and tears began to stream down his face. Tyri bent down and hugged him warmly.

"No, no, no… don't cry…. It's okay….. It's okay…." Tyri whispered stroking her brother's head.

Tyri turned into her full Zoan form, wrapped her tail around Arias, lifted him onto her back, and began to walk toward the door.

"No! Tyri wait!" Pell cried out desperately.

Tyri turned her head slowly, and sadness pierced Pell's heart. Those big, green, panther eyes were wide with sadness and anger.

"You… said you were going to take care of us…. And we could start a new life here…. I actually thought you and I were….. Meant to….. Be…." Tyri began quietly, and her voice suddenly became a menacing snarl. "I can't believe you Pell… You're nothing…. But a filthy liar!"

With that, Tyri raced out of the palace, leaving Pell standing there, heartbroken.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Vivi's Bodyguard

Tyri ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Her heart was broken badly, and tears fell like a waterfall from her eyes. Arias had stopped crying, and was now stroking her sister's thick coat.

"Sis…. It's okay… I'm fine now….Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

Tyri said nothing and only gave a faint nod.

"_How could I have been such a careless fool? I should have seen that coming! Pell never cared about us! Ugh! He only cared about himself, and I allowed myself to be taken into his little game!_" Tyri thought angrily.

"Tyri? What are we going to do now?" Arias asked.

"We're going to make a living here." Tyri said. "I'm going to find a place for us to stay, and we'll live there. I'll get a job in Alubarna."

Tyri traveled awhile, until she found an abandoned house in the middle of the desert. Tyri checked to see if there were any people living there, and then crept through the door. Sand covered the floors and a worn out looking bed was in the corner. A small stove was in the other corner with a cupboard, and a small closet was next to the bed. Tyri let Arias off her back, and opened the closet door. She saw a shelf with two boxes on it, and she easily lifted them off the shelf. When she opened one box, she saw a small teddy bear missing a button eye, and strangely, its scent reminded her of someone….

"Arias, here, it might be missing an eye, but I think you'll like it…" Tyri purred.

Arias trotted eagerly over to Tyri as she handed him the small bear.

"What is it? Is it a toy?" Arias asked, confused.

A stab of grief pierced Tyri's heart, for she had remembered that Arias had never had a toy, and all the baby toys he'd had he couldn't remember. Now, Tyri purred softly and nuzzled her younger sibling.

"Yes. It's called a "Teddy Bear"" She said. "He'll help you sleep at night."

"Thank you Tyri. I love it." Arias said smiling and holding the bear tight.

"That's great. I'm going to tidy up a little bit."

It was late afternoon when Tyri finished. She had sewn the torn up blanket on the bed, swept all the sand from the house, hung up her backpack, and had prepared lunch.

Tyri curled up on the floor of the house, and she thought of the day Pell had saved her from freezing to death, and then shook her head violently. Those days were over, and now it was just her and Arias.

"I'm going to rest awhile. You should rest, too" Tyri said yawning as Arias finished his lunch. "The bed's for you Arias…"

Arias nodded, but to Tyri's surprise, he snuggled up under one of Tyri's large black paws and went to sleep with his teddy bear held tightly in his arms. Tyri watched her brother sleep and laid her tail over her hind legs.

"_We're going to be fine… Just… Fine…_" Tyri thought and went to sleep.

Pell felt a large wave of sadness overwhelm him as he turned to look at his friends. Nefeltari Cobra looked at Pell for a minute, than finally spoke.

"Well… That takes care of that. Pell, it's good to have you back. You must be very hungry and tired after-" King Cobra began, but suddenly, Pell interrupted.

"No I'm not."

"Pardon me?"

"Your Majesty, forgive me, but I'm not hungry or tired… I'd just like to be… Alone…."

King Cobra hesitated, and then spoke. "So be it Pell. You may be alone today, and no one will stop you… but you must come to dinner…"

"Yes my king… Yes…."

Slowly, Pell left the King Cobra's throne and headed for his room. Everyone watched him, and everyone left to resume his or her normal assignments. All except Chaka, left to see Pell. Apparently, he wanted to see his best friend, despite the fact Pell was to be left alone. Vivi watched him carefully, and then followed him down the hall.

When Chaka tried to enter Pell's room, the door was locked. Chaka listened carefully, and was shocked to hear… Muffled sobbing? Chaka immediately began to pound on the door.

"Pell! Pell open the door! It's me! Chaka!" He yelled.

The sobs stopped, and Chaka heard Pell get out of his bed, the shuffle of feet across the floor, and Pell finally unlocked his door and opened it. Pell's eyes were red from crying, and there were obvious tear lines on his face.

"Chaka, what's wrong?" Pell asked coldly.

"Nothing. I just wanted to see you. I'm really happy you're home, and I was wondering if you'd like to-" Chaka began, but Pell interrupted angrily.

"I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU CHAKA!"

"What's wrong with you? You're not really crying about that girl are you? Have some pride Pell!"

"Get out."

"WHAT?"

"GET OUT!"

Before Chaka could say anything else, Pell slammed the door and locked it. Chaka growled angrily and stormed off to his room. Vivi, who had been watching the entire scenario a few yards away, now went to see the Jackal in his room. Chaka was reading in his room quietly.

"Chaka? I need to talk to you." Vivi said.

Chaka looked up and smiled at the princess.

"Hey princess Vivi. What's the matter?" Chaka asked.

"Did you say something to make that girl unable to get recruited?" Vivi asked.

Chaka frowned. "It was for the best. She might have been a criminal." He said.

Now it was Vivi's turn to frown. "For the best? That girl… and her brother… were trapped on a pirate's ship for who knows how long! They might have been tortured on that ship! I bet they were! But no….. Definitely not criminals! They didn't look like that at all Chaka. The only thing they looked like was starving, dirty, and in need of help! We're supposed to help people! Not push them away when they're in need!" Vivi yelled angrily, her rage building.

"Princess Vivi, don't be foolish!" Chaka yelled. "Think about the good of the kingdom!"

"Did you even think about Pell? I could tell he and that girl were close! How about now you think about how to mend Pell's heart!" Vivi screamed and stormed out of Chaka's room.

Vivi stared out the window of her room, lost in thought. She thought of Tyri and Arias, and finally got up and stuffed a few things in a small knapsack. She exited the palace and entered the streets of Alubarna. Vivi had to find Tyri. She felt sorry for her, and wanted to help her and her brother. She asked many people, and finally found her way to the abandoned house. Tyri was curled up on the wooden floor, breathing softly as her younger brother snoozed under her huge paw with a small teddy bear under his arm.

Vivi looked at them with fascination, for she'd never seen a feline Zoan. She'd only heard about one, but that one was an assassin. Vivi approached the sleeping twosome quietly, but with a mere creak on the floorboard, Tyri's ears twitched, and her eyes shot open.

Tyri looked up to see Vivi standing a few yards away from her. She immediately bared her sharp white teeth and a deep, dangerous growl rose from her chest.

"WHO ARE YOU? WHY ARE YOU HERE?" Tyri snarled.

Vivi bowed her head to Tyri, but her she felt her stomach lurch in alarm. Tyri, though she'd looked gentle and innocent earlier, looked as if she could tear anything apart. Vivi would have to tread carefully.

"Greetings. You might not have noticed me…. Back at the palace…. But I was there when you were told to leave. My name's Princess Vivi, but you can just call me Vivi." Vivi said smiling.

Vivi stuck out her hand to Tyri. Tyri hesitated, but then, suddenly, she sat up, careful not to wake Arias, and stuck her paw, which was at least 10 times larger than Vivi's hand, in Vivi's hand and shook it. Vivi smiled at Tyri.

"I want to help you Tyri. I like how brave you are, and you seem like a nice person."

Tyri bent her head.

"You're just saying that…"

Vivi shook her head vigorously, laughing softly and slightly astonishing Tyri.

"Not in the least! Tyri, you're more than likely the strongest girl I've ever known, besides myself and my mom."

"I never saw your mom before…. Where was she when I was-"

"My mother… is dead….. She's been dead for…. Awhile…"

"Oh…"

Tyri noticed Vivi's lip begin to quiver, and she put a hand on her shoulder and wiped the tears beginning to escape her eyes.

"Oh geez….. It's okay…. My mom's dead too… I don't think about it… or at least I try to… but it's hard… you must feel that way too, don't you?"

Vivi nodded.

"Well…. Don't worry about it…. Your mom would be proud to see you… so hold your head up high Vivi! Turn that frown upside-down! Your mom would be sad to see you like this! Come on, smile!" Tyri purred encouragingly.

Vivi laughed long and hard.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Tyri, you certainly are the most interesting girl I've ever known! I see why Pell likes you!"

Almost immediately, Tyri's attitude changed. Her eyes became wide with pain and sadness, and she turned away from Vivi.

"That deceitful rat has no feelings for me whatsoever… I really don't feel like talking to him or about him, so just forget about it…" Tyri murmured with a hint of anger in her voice.

Vivi looked at Tyri with concern, and was about to say something, but Tyri interrupted abruptly.

"I know what you're thinking. You probably think it's all a misunderstanding and I should go back to Pell… but I'm not that forgiving, and I'm pretty sure Pell just betrayed me, so you'd need a lot more proof." She said.

Vivi stared at Tyri for a bit longer, until she shook her head.

"Well anyways, now that we're acquainted, would you like to go to look around Alubarna with me?" Vivi asked.

"Well… okay…. But what about Arias?" Tyri asked worriedly.

"Wake him up. He can come with us."

After a little explaining and coaxing, Arias tagged along with Vivi and Tyri, and they headed for the streets of Alubarna. They walked through the streets together until they came to a huge cloth store. Vivi nudged Tyri.

"Want to go in there? It's called the "Lotus Flower". It's probably the best place to get clothes!" Vivi said.

Tyri nodded and they went in. Tyri was astonished at the incredible variety of clothing in the "Lotus Flower." There were jackets, skirts, t-shirts, sweatshirts, dresses, and many other exotic pieces of clothing there. Almost less than a minute after entering the store, a tall man flung himself at the trio.

"Viiiiiiivi! Darrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrling! Ow are you today?" The man sang.

He hugged Vivi and kissed her in French fashion. He was a tall man with a short black bowl cut hair. He wore a pink plaid shirt and black polo pants. There was lip gloss on his lips, and he was wearing masquera. Vivi hugged him back and smiled.

"Hey Alastor. Nice to see you again!" Vivi said.

"You too darrrrrrrrling! What would you liiiiiiiike today? New drrress? Shoooooes?"

"Actually, my friend is looking for some new clothes. Could you help get her a new look?"

Alastor came up to Tyri and stared at her long and hard, unsettling the Zoan. Suddenly, a huge, goofy grin spread across his face.

"Mais oui, Vivi! I shall give her a beauuuutiful new look! What eez your name darrrrrrrling!"

"My name's Tyri sir." Tyri said looking at Vivi with and unsure look on her face.

Alastor bowed to Tyri, and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you Tyyyri. So tellllll meeee what yooooooou are looking for."

"Well, I'm looking for something attractive, but not sensuous or girly."

"OOOOOOH! Toooooooooomboooooooy?"

"Yes! Exactly!"

Alastor disappeared among the forest of dresses, shirts, skirts, and other clothing. Arias fidgeted nervously and whispered to Tyri.

"Tyri? Is Alastor…. You know…."

"Yes, but he's a great person" Tyri said.

Alastor appeared again a few minutes later carrying a pair of blue jeans, a rusty red shirt, and a brown jacket. In his other hand, he held a pair of black boots.

"Will theeeese doo?" Alastor asked ginning.

Tyri smiled happily, her eye's shining. But suddenly, a coin slipped from Alastor's pants, dropped to the floor, and it spun rapidly. Tyri, unable to restrain her cat instincts, turned into her full Zoan form and pawed the coin playfully, purring. When she finally pinned the coin to the floor, she slowly looked up at Alastor.

"Oh… um… s-sorry," Tyri said blushing with embarrassment. "I'm just… well… a bit addicted to shiny or quick moving things… usually I can control myself, b-but I…"

Before Tyri could say anything else, Alastor interrupted her, not in an angry voice, but in amazement.

"My wurd… you are a magniiificent ki-tee cat! You must beee a Zoan type!" he exclaimed in awe. "You are amaziiing!"

Tyri's blush deepened, and her panther eyes became round, happy, and as large as soup bowls.

"Really?" she meowed, tilting her head to one side. "You've never seen a feline Zoan before?"

"Cerrtainly! No one hass ever seen a feline Zoan here!" Alastor said excitedly moving toward Tyri, throwing down the clothes and bringing a hand forward. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all," Tyri said pulling herself up from her position on the floor.

Alastor patted Tyri on her furry head and scratched her between the ears. A deep purr rumbled from Tyri's chest as Alastor's hands grazed through her black coat.

"You're sooo soft!" Alastor said happily. "Eet will be an honor to give you a brand new outfit!"

Tyri purred and smiled at Vivi and Arias, who gave her thumbs up. Alastor studied Tyri for a minute, and then grinned happily.

"You are not comfortable in your clothes when you morph noooo?" he asked.

Tyri nodded. "You're right. When I change into my full Zoan form, I'm at least three times the size of a normal panther, and when I'm in hybrid form, I grow at least three feet taller than my normal height."

"Very welllll . I will make you a special ouuuutfit . I will also make an outfit for your little friend," Alastor sang glancing at Arias. "Heeee will come with me, while you two relax in our spaaa . Eeet should take me two or moooore hours to finish while yoooou relax ."

Alastor clapped his hands, and four of his employees led the girls to the spa while Alastor led Arias with him to get started on making Tyri's outfit. When the girls entered the spa, they gasped. It was incredible, complete with Vichy showers, a facial room, a nail room, whirlpools, dry and wet saunas, cold plunge showers, 360 degree body showers, a massage room, a relaxation room with a library, and a dressing and grooming facility.

"What would you like today?" the employees asked. "Massage? Aromatherapy? Shiatsu? Herbal facial? Pedicure? Mud body treatment? Manicure?"

Vivi and Tyri smiled at each other. "Why not?"

Tyri and Vivi had their hair done, had aromatherapy massages, had manicures and pedicures, and relaxed in the dry sauna. As they sipped their cold drinks while wrapped in robes, they talked and laughed.

"Where do you come from?" Vivi asked.

"Sakura Kingdom," Tyri replied. "You've been there before right?"

"Yes. Your homeland is beautiful Tyri."

"Thanks. Your homeland is beautiful, too. I wonder what's happening back at home… Anyway, how's life in the palace?"

"It's okay, I guess. There's not much to do here, and my father hates the thought of me fighting since… well… an incident… so I can't train with the guys. But there's something really great."

"What's that?"

"My best friend, Kohza. The lieutenant guard you saw whisper in my dad's ear, Chaka, gets him into the palace once or twice a week or I sneak out of the palace to see him. When we see each other, we sit on the roof of his house or the palace rooftop every evening. We watch the stars and we talk about things."

"Ooooooh. He's your boyfriend, isn't he?"

"No! Not that! We're just…"

"Really really REALLY close friends?"

"I guess you could say that…"

"Hahaha! Vivi you're blushing!"

"Whatever Tyri! Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"This might be a bit personal… but did you originally have feelings for Pell?"

"Vivi…"

"Tyri I'm serious. Pell was acting very abnormal when you ran off. He even yelled at Chaka, and Chaka's his best friend! I think you hurt him… really bad…"

"Pell betrayed me and my brother! Why should I feel sorry for him?"

"Because he never betrayed you. Chaka told the king he didn't like the look of you and your brother. That's why you were sent away."

"So Pell… wanted me to stay?"

"Yes. Of course he does, Tyri. He loves you."

"Vivi I don't know… d-does he really?"

"Yes, I'm positive. Tyri, please give Pell another chance."

Before Tyri could answer, Alastor burst through the door followed by Arias.

"I'm fineeesshhed !" he sang in delight.

In one hand, Alastor held an army green shirt and a pair of blue jeans. In the other hand he held a jacket identical to the last one, black barefoot shoes, and gray fingerless gloves with a cat paw print on the palm.

"These clothes are veeerry special. Not only will they fit you snuggly, but they will grow with you when you grow into your Zoan forrrrms !" Alastor sang.

"They're wonderful! Thank you so much!" Tyri said, smiling as Alastor handed her the clothes.

"Go try them oooonnn ." Alastor said eagerly directing her to the dressing rooms.

A few minutes later, Tyri opened the door and came out. Vivi smiled at Tyri with delight and awe. She looked brand new, and even though it was tomboy-like, she looked very pretty.

"You look great!" Vivi and Arias said grinning.

Tyri's green eyes shined as she looked in the mirror at herself.

"Really? Thanks guys! You're the best!" she purred.

"What about me, Sis?" Arias asked.

He was wearing jean shorts, a dark blue polo shirt with an "A" next to the buttons and under the collar. On his feet, he wore black sneakers.

"You look very handsome, Arias" Tyri purred, and then she tuned her head towards Alastor. "How much do our outfits cost?"

"On the house today! Having you here is more than payment!" Alastor said grinning.

"Cool! Thanks a million!" Tyri said gathering her things.

"Anytime darrrrling ! Take care now !" Alastor sang as the trio left.

As the group walked through Alubarna, Vivi's stomach growled. Tyri laughed happily as another growl came from Arias's stomach.

"Hungry?" Tyri asked.

"I'm starving. I'm so hungry I could eat a panther!" Vivi exclaimed.

Arias looked up at Vivi, his eyes full of surprise and fear.

"You won't eat my sister, will you?" Arias asked.

"Kidding! I'm just kidding!" Vivi said laughing.

"Oh okay… *Phew*…so where are we going?" Arias asked as he sighed with relief.

"Let's go to the Sakura Diner. You might have heard of it," Vivi suggested.

"I have. It's the best restaurant to go to where I come from," Tyri said.

As Tyri, Vivi, and Arias entered, hey noticed right away that the place was packed. Hardly any tables were left. Tyri took in a deep breath and sighed.

"Mmmmm… reminds me of home," she said dreamily. "My dad took Arias and I here whenever he could. My big brother worked at the diner and caught fish. I wish he was here with Arsith and daddy…"

Vivi looked at Tyri sadly and patted her friend's shoulder.

"You really miss your homeland, don't you?" Vivi asked gently.

"Yes… I really miss all of my family and friends… Arias doesn't even remember any of our family except for me… But one day, I'll scrape up enough money for a boat of my own and we'll get home."

The way Tyri said that made Vivi believe they'd get home. Tyri was determined and strong.

"_She'll do incredible things one day_," Vivi thought.

A few minutes later, a tall, young man came up to them. He had shaggy black hair and dark green eyes. Tyri felt as if they met before, but shook her head.

"_No… it can't be,"_ she thought.

"Welcome to the Sakura Diner. I will be your waiter tonight," the man said as if he'd rehearsed it. "Please follow me."

Tyri, Vivi, and Arias were seated by the window. Their waiter pulled out three menus, a tiny notepad, and pencil.

"What drinks would you like? Our most popular drink is-"

"The snowberry lemonade. I'll have a medium, if you can manage to keep from spilling it along with the other drinks like a retarded lapin," Tyri teased.

"Okay… one medium for you," the waiter said raising his eyebrows with shock and amusement.

"Same for me," Vivi said.

"Me too!" Arias chirped.

"Is he yours?" the waiter asked smiling at Tyri.

"He's my little brother. 9 years old," Tyri purred.

"Wait! Did you say… 9?" the waiter asked in shock.

"Yes… is there a problem?"

"…No…not at all…um… I'll go get your drinks now…"

As their waiter stumbled away, Tyri stared at him, confused.

"What's his problem?" she murmured.

"Is something wrong Tyri?" Vivi asked.

"That man… he reminds me of my older brother, Carson. He even looks, smells, and acts exactly like him!" Tyri said worriedly.

"Don't worry about it. Tyri… could I ask you a question?" Vivi asked.

"Go ahead, but if it's about what I think it is…"

"Oh no, no… It's just that…I've been thinking, and now I really want to ask…could you be my bodyguard? In secret I mean…"

"Me? Why?"

"You're a great person Tyri. You seem to be really brave, a brilliant fighter, and we're great friends already."

"I don't know Vivi… the way my life's been going, I don't know if I can do that…"

"Tyri please! You're a great friend, and I really want to help you! Please be my bodyguard! I'm begging you!"

"Okay! Fine! I'll be your bodyguard!"

The waiter came up with their drinks as Vivi hugged Tyri. Tyri pushed her away, embarrassed.

"That's great sis!" Arias exclaimed.

"Yes, Arias! Tyri's the greatest!" Vivi squeaked happily.

The waiter's eyes widened in shock and he dropped the trio's drinks, the glasses shattering as they collided with the floor. He gaped at Tyri and Arias, lost for words.

"What's the matter?" Tyri asked worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"T-Tyri? Is that really you?" the waiter asked gazing at the young lady.

Tyri, confused, cocked her head to one side, shocked and suspicious.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" she asked.

"You really don't remember me of all people? You're slower than you were when you fell through the ice when you and I were going back from our hunt when we caught 7 seal pups and you're brain was practically frozen," the waiter remarked smiling.

"I don't believe it… C-Carson?" Tyri asked shakily. "Is that really you?"

"You'd better believe it sis," the waiter said, his voice quivering.

Tyri's eyes widened, and tears filled the siblings' eyes as they embraced each other warmly.

"Carson! I've missed you so much!" Tyri sobbed happily.

"I've missed you, too Tyri. It's been too long!" Carson replied trying his best to fight back the tears escaping his eyes.

"It's been five years you daft dodo!"

Vivi and Arias glanced at each other, and then looked at the two siblings rejoicing.

"Did I miss something? What's going on?" Vivi asked.

"Sis? Who's this man?" Arias asked.

Tyri and Carson pulled away from each other and looked at the confused duo. Tyri put a hand on her younger brother's shoulder as she knelt down in front of him.

"Arias, this is your older brother, Carson. The one I've told you about for… well… years… he looks almost exactly like you, except for the eyes," Tyri said smiling.

Slowly Arias's eyes widened.

"M-m-my big brother…" he whimpered.

Carson nodded, and tears welled up in Arias's eyes.

"C-CARSOOON!" Arias wailed, and he flung himself into his brother's arms.

Carson embraced his younger brother, tears springing to his eyes as well.

"I-I remember when y-you were just four… you and Tyri went missing… w-we couldn't find you…" Carson said his voice shaking, ready to give way to sobs.

"Well, we're back Carson. Is Arsith here?" Tyri said looking around.

"He's in the lounge, sleeping," Carson said shaking his head.

"Typical… tell him Arias and I came and we'll see him around. We might stop by tomorrow."

"Sure thing Ty. Now as I remember before this incredible reunion, I dropped your drinks, and 5 years ago, you and Arias went missing. Let me get you some new drinks and your meals, and you explain what's happened these past 5 years. Deal?"

"Okay, deal."

For the rest of their time there, Tyri explained everything that happened over the 5 years, Carson treated them to a 3 course Sakura Kingdom style dinner, and after all of the explaining Tyri did, the small group talked and laughed almost until closing time. When they finished, they said goodbye, Carson tussled Arias's hair and gave both his siblings a parting hug, and waved farewell as they walked off into the nearly deserted streets of Alubarna. The sun was setting as the trio got outside. Vivi had to get home, or everyone in the palace would be worried.

"I can get you home Vivi," Tyri said. "Get on my back."

Tyri turned into her full Zoan form and lifted Vivi and Arias onto her back and raced for the palace. In minutes, Tyri had reached the palace. She let Vivi down and turned human again.

"Alright Vivi, you go ahead. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure. I'll meet you two here at 12:00"

Tyri bowed and grinned at Vivi.

"Okay Princess Vivi."

"Just Vivi, Tyri. We're friends. You don't have to call me "Princess.""

"Okay. Good night Vivi."

" Good night, Lady Tyri the Panther and Lord Arias the Bold."

Tyri and Arias smiled, and disappeared into the black shadows of the night.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8 

In the Night 

Pell picked at his supper, hardly eating anything. It had been a month since Tyri and Arias ran off, and he avoided contact with almost everyone, especially Chaka, the entire time. He hardly ate, no matter what was put in front of him, and trained alone far away from the kingdom. Now, Pell's rib cage was visible, and he was pale. Everyone stared at him as he pushed the food on his plate around with his fork. Igaram hesitated, and then finally spoke.

"Aren't you hungry Pell? Terracotta cooked this dish especially for you. It's roasted grouse…" he said, motioning to Pell's plate.

"No Igaram… I… I'm not hungry," Pell said quietly and weakly, pushing his plate away.

"That's been your excuse for the last 90 times we've asked you!" Chaka growled, his voice dripping with anger.

"Shut your mouth Chaka… you flea-bitten mutt…" Pell retorted just loud enough for Chaka's sensitive ears to hear.

Chaka's eyes narrowed, but he said no more. Things between him and Pell had been tense since the "Tyri Incident", and Chaka hardly talked to Pell. When he did, it was an insult, a disgusted remark followed by a smirk, or constructive criticism full of sarcasm.

To ease the tension, King Cobra spoke up.

"Have any of you seen my Vivi?" He asked worriedly. "She's been gone for more than three hours now…"

At that moment, Vivi came running in. Ever since she met Tyri and Arias, she met up with them for hours at a time each day. They would go out, shop, and hang out with Carson and, later, Arsith, Tyri's mentor.

"Sorry I'm late everybody. I was out shopping for a while," Vivi lied, panting as she chose a seat between Terracotta and Igaram.

"Would you like something to eat?" Terracotta asked.

"No thanks, I'm not really that hungry," Vivi said smiling.

There was silence for a little while, and then Vivi finally spoke up.

"I've seen that girl… Tyri… and her brother around the city…" Vivi said, capturing everyone's attention at once. "She doesn't seem like a bad person…"

Chaka's eyes narrowed and a low growl rumbled from his chest.

"Vivi, I'll give you this warning once and only once: Stay away from them. You don't know what they might be capable of! Especially Tyri! A powerful Zoan like that could surely snap your neck in a heartbeat!" he yelled slamming his fist on the table.

"But I've seen her doing stuff around town! Helping people carry groceries, playing sports with her brother and some of the kids in Alubarna, even break dancing with a dance troupe at the Lotus Flower! She means well!" Vivi protested.

"I don't care! It's all just an act!" Chaka growled.

"Now Chaka, this might just all be a simple misunderstanding," Cobra said gently.

"I'll bet it isn't your majesty! We can't trust her! She's a-" Chaka began but was suddenly silenced by an ear piercing yell.

"SHUT UP CHAKA, YOU STUPID, FILTHY, SELF-CENTERED, REPULSIVE EXCUSE OF A FLEA BAG!"

It was Pell, and his sudden outburst shocked everyone as he exploded, letting out all his anger. He was sick of Chaka's terrible accusations about his friend. How could he act this way after Tyri and Arias fearlessly and politely escorted him back to the palace? But no; it was "necessary" for Chaka to insult Tyri further! He wouldn't allow it anymore!

Without thinking of the consequences of his actions, Pell took his dinner plate and smashed it over Chaka's head. Blood dripped down from a deep cut in the Jackal's forehead, and he saw red and buried his fist in Pell's stomach. Pell gasped in pain, but refused to falter, and punched Chaka in the face. Pell and Chaka yelled angrily at each other, and soon they were on the ground, punching, kicking, and even biting each other, drawing blood with virtually every blow.

"Pell! Stop please! NOW!" Igaram ordered sharply.

Pell turned sharply, and Igaram began to relax, but it was short lived, because in the next moment, he felt Pell's fist burrowing into his cheek. Blood spurted from Igaram's mouth and nose and he fell to the ground as Pell and Chaka continued to fight. Pell felt Chaka's blows weaken, and for a second he was regretting what he was doing, but it was quickly replaced by fury, and he continued to attack Chaka. Suddenly, he felt a blow to his head, and blacked out.

King Cobra stood over the stunned Pell, blood on one of his sandals.

"ENOUGH!" he yelled glaring at everyone, his eyes lit with an inferno of fury. Everyone, frozen in shock, stared at the king. "Somebody take Pell to the infirmary, Chaka and Igaram, go nurse your wounds and I don't want to see any of you for the rest of the night!"

As the king stormed off, Vivi pulled Igaram to his feet. Blood dripped from his nose and mouth, and he wiped it dismissively on his sleeve, but he winced as he touched his mouth. Terracotta dabbed her husband's nose carefully, wiping blood from his mouth as well.

"What's gotten into Pell?" Terracotta asked, obviously concerned.

"I don't know, but ever since that girl ran off with her brother, he's been acting like a rabid banana gator," Igaram replied weakly.

"H-he'll get over it… can I get some help please?" Chaka asked weakly, stumbling on a leg that, to everyone's horror, was torn just above the knee.

Vivi caught Chaka around the waist as his leg gave way from under him. Vivi felt warm blood soak her pant leg from Chaka's leg wound as well as the other wounds he had sustained.

"Chaka are you going to be okay?" Vivi asked fearfully, gingerly touching a deep cut on Chaka's arm.

"I just need some rest Vivi," Chaka said, wincing as fresh blood flooded from his leg wound.

"I'm going to get you to an infirmary bed."

"Heh… I'm not going to stop you… as long as it's nowhere near Pell…"

"…Fine…"

Pell blinked as his eyes adjusted to the faint sliver of light creeping through the curtains in the infirmary. Bandages covered his arms and legs, and he felt a terrible sting in his stomach. He gingerly lifted his blanket and was horrified to see a severely deep gash in his stomach and chest. Dry blood covered the gash as his body feebly attempted to heal itself, but Pell felt as is the slightest move he made would result in the gash splitting. As he touched his wound gingerly, he heard someone groan nearby, and looked to his left, only to see Chaka. He was asleep, and covered in bandages as well, and Pell noticed a deep cut in Chaka's neck, and that he was breathing shallowly. Pell let his anger and hate melt away as he realized he'd nearly killed his best friend, and looked down at his hands.

"I did this," Pell whispered miserably. "What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing is wrong with you Pell. Are you any better?"

Pell jumped in surprise as Vivi virtually materialized from the shadows near the curtains. She'd been watching Pell and Chaka, waiting for them to wake up. She sat near the head of Pell's bed and met his eyes. Pell could see the sympathy in her eyes, and he turned his head away angrily.

"Hey Princess Vivi… Can I help you?" Pell asked quietly.

"Actually, Pell, I wanted to talk to you about Tyri and Arias," Vivi said moving a bit closer.

"Don't feel sorry for me Princess Vivi… I let that girl and her brother take hold of my emotions, and I ended up attacking Chaka and leaving him half-dead," Pell murmured quietly, meeting Vivi's eyes.

"Don't say that Pell… You miss them, don't you?" Vivi asked. Pell broke his gaze from Vivi's and covered his face with his hands. Vivi touched his shoulder tenderly. "Pell… look at me..."

Pell slowly looked up, and Vivi was shocked to see tears beginning to spring to Pell's eyes. She'd never seen Pell cry before, let alone show his soft side often.

"You miss them… don't you?" Vivi asked again, looking at Pell softly.

"I miss them so much Princess Vivi… I think… I've been enamored…by Tyri…" Pell replied, turning slightly scarlet as he spoke. "She and I… we had great adventures for those few weeks I knew her… she was… is… divine… and Arias is like a little brother…"

"They miss you too, you know…"

"Really?"

"Yes… Tyri has told me _everything_ about you, Pell…"

Pell's blush deepened noticeably and he looked at Vivi purely. "She did?"

"Of course she did," Vivi replied grinning.

"Prove it," Pell challenged.

"She told me your favorite color is emerald green because of her eyes, your favorite food is dried and sweetened bird seed, you have two star shaped scars on your chest, you used to be afraid of heights, you have a six pack and toned abs…"

"Okay I think you made your point…"

Vivi giggled at Pell, whose whole face was scarlet now, but he was finally smiling.

"I wish I could see them again," Pell said looking at the window, lost in thought.

"That's what I wanted to tell you, Pell," Vivi said, her voice becoming excited. "I know where they are!"

"What? You do?" Pell exclaimed looking at Vivi, then grabbed her shoulders with urgency. "Where are they Princess Vivi? Please… tell me… I need them…"

"They're living in the abandoned house a few miles from here."

"Thanks Vivi, I'll leave now."

"No Pell! You're still hurt! I can't allow you to go… Wait until you're strong enough."

"Princess Vivi no! I can't-"

"THAT'S AN ORDER PELL!"

Vivi's eyes softened as Pell flinched, and she smiled willfully.

"I understand how you feel. I'm always excited when I get to see Kohza, but I know we can't see each other all the time. My father would get suspicious, and I'd probably never get to see Kohza again. I don't want you and Tyri to end up like that, so don't just go running off while you're injured. Everyone would be worried and suspicious."

"Okay Princess Vivi… I won't go out…"

"Good, now get some rest."

Vivi told Pell good night, and went to her room to turn in. Pell watched the door and listened until he was positive that she was gone, then got up, put on his robes, and headed for the window.

"Sorry Princess Vivi, but I've got to see them," he murmured, and he opened his wings and flew toward the abandoned house.

Tyri's ears twitched and she looked out the window of the house. She thought she had heard something, but she shook her head vigorously. It was just her imagination; there was nothing around except for Arias, who was asleep. The sun was going to sleep as well, but Tyri decided to stay awake and watch it set.

It had been a great day. She hung out with Vivi, talking about the latest gossip in Alubarna. They were like sisters now, and Tyri was always waiting at the Lotus Flower with Arias. Today, they'd gone out to get ice-cream. Tyri loved it, since she hadn't had it in years, and Arias was just as happy as she was. With their ice-cream in hand, they went to the clock tower. There, they sat on balcony, licking their frozen treats and talking. When they had finished, Tyri had sped to the palace with her brother and Vivi on back, and she made it at a record time of 2 minutes and 38 seconds. It had been a great day.

But now, the thought melted away as the sound she'd thought she'd heard earlier rang in her ears. It was a flapping noise, and it was getting closer and closer, and when Tyri sniffed the air, she was shocked to smell mint mingled with the scent of blood.

"It can't be…" Tyri murmured as the shape came into view, and she began to run toward the figure as it began to descend. "P-PELLLL!"

Pell touched down gently in front of Tyri, who was smiling, tears glittering in her eyes. He felt tears in his eyes as well, but as he stepped toward Tyri, a ripping pain slashed through his head, and he collapsed. The gash in his chest had split as he had been flying, and now his robes were soaked with warm blood. Tyri let a cry of shock escape her, and in moments she was beside Pell, lifting him up, and carrying him to her home.

Tyri laid Pell on the couch they'd bought. After being out many times with Vivi, Tyri had bought a couch to sleep on. Now, it was to use it for other reasons besides snoozing. She pulled Pell's robes off, revealing the bloody gash beneath his garments. His chest was stained with blood and sweat as he breathed shallowly. Tyri winced at the sight, and ran to her cabinets, pulling out medicine, rags and bandages.

"Pell, don't move. This will hurt only a little," Tyri said comfortingly, holding a hypodermic needle and leaning close to him.

Tyri gently pushed the needle into his arm, and injected him. His eyes, which had been anxious and focused on her, were drooping.

"W-what was that?" Pell asked fuzzily.

"Propofol. It's a pain-killer. You'll be woozy and tired for only a bit, and then you'll fall asleep. I'm going to stitch up that gash while you're asleep, but for now I'm going to clean it and apply some herbs," Tyri replied while she soaked a rag with a flask of water.

As Tyri softly scrubbed at the blood surrounding Pell's wound, he smiled sheepishly at her. Tyri tried to ignore his fixed gaze on her, but to her utter shock, she felt one of his arms snake around her waist. She looked up to meet his eyes, which were soft, and full of warmth, and she was surprised to see him wink at her, and he smiled devilishly at her as she quickly looked away.

"H-have I ever t-told you… how c-cute you arrre?" He asked shakily.

"I don't think so…" Tyri murmured, trying to stop the color rising to her cheeks.

"Well…I think…you're delicious…"

"_He doesn't mean what he's saying!" _She reassured herself, though she was now blazing red in the face._ "H-he's drugged…"_

As Tyri began grinding herbs, she let out a small cry of alarm. Pell's hand had crept down her waist and was now resting on her buttocks. She met Pell's eyes, astonished and reproachful. He was smiling at her, surveying her face, her shocked expression, and he moved his hand away as if he'd realized what he'd done. He couldn't fight the propofol forever; he was slipping away, and he let his head drop.

"P-Pell…" Tyri whimpered, touching Pell's face. "Don't die… Stay with me…"

"Tyri," Pell murmured, grabbing her hand as he began to slip into dormancy. "F…forevermore…"

Tyri's eyes widened in astonishment as Pell finally fell asleep. What had he said? He didn't say what she thought…did he?

Pell blinked, the drug's effects wearing off. The pain from his gash was gone, and he looked down to see the cut stitched up with ointments bordering it. He smiled and sat up, when the sound of soft breathing registered in his brain, and a sweet smell entered his nose. Tyri was leaning against the arm of the couch, obviously tired. Pell's blood stained her hands, but she seemed to be at peace. Pell stroked her hair tenderly, and she stirred, groaning in her sleep.

"You saved me…" he whispered softly.

"Anybody would have done it," Tyri murmured groggily, opening her eyes at last.

"I don't know about that. Thank you Tyri… and… I owe you an apology…"

"For what? Calling me delicious and touching my butt while you were drugged?"

Pell flushed red with utter embarrassment. He had done THAT? Tyri looked at him thoughtfully, and finally giggled to Pell's astonishment. Pell looked at Tyri who was smiling at him, and she cuffed him over the ear playfully.

"It was a first for you," Tyri teased, leaning close to him, numbing his brain just with her alluring scent. "I've never seen you like that. It was the funniest thing I've ever seen… and it kind of flustered me…"

"W-well… I'm sorry… I'm not always like that…" Pell replied shyly. "And… I'm also sorry about what happened at the palace… it was my entire fault… and…"

"Pell?"

"Yeah?"

"Just stop will you?"

To Pell's utter amazement and shock, Tyri pulled him forward by his robes and kissed him. It wasn't the small, friendly kiss he was expecting, but a hard, affectionate and passionate one… and he welcomed it. He grabbed her by her waist and pulled her forward, stroking her gently as she gripped his robes, her animal instincts taking over. Pell felt his taking control as well, and he fell off the chair, pinning Tyri to the floor, and their kiss deepened, moaning and whimpering as they grazed each others' lips.

When they finally broke apart, Tyri caught her breath, and then snuggled into Pell's warm embrace.

"Geez I've missed you," Pell whispered, burying his face in her soft hair.

"Right back at you," Tyri purred.

"So… I guess I'm forgiven?"

"Yes of course you are! Pell, if anyone should be apologizing, it should be me. I ran off without you even getting a chance to explain when I should have."

"It's okay now Ty. I won't make that mistake anymore. That's a promise."

"T-thanks…"

"Don't mention it."

Tyri and Pell talked to each other for hours, snuggled close to each other as they conversed easily. Eventually, Pell got up, pulling Tyri up as well.

"I'd better go," he said, looking into Tyri's soft green eyes, knowing he'd give anything to stay with her. "Everyone will be worried."

"Don't go…" Tyri whimpered, nuzzling him, pressing against his chest.

"I have to. I'll come tomorrow."

"Why should I believe you?"

Pell chuckled, grabbed her gently, and softly pressed his lips against hers once more. Tyri groaned and pushed closer to him as he caressed her, stars dazzling before her eyes.

_"What's happening to me?" _she thought fuzzily.

Pell separated himself Tyri reluctantly, but he couldn't help but laugh on the inside. Tyri looked dazed, her eyes glazed and mixed with emotions, and Pell wasn't any better. After kissing Tyri, he felt as if his very mind had short-circuited. After a few minutes, Tyri broke the silence.

"I… I think I can believe you…" She purred shakily.

"I knew you would," he replied softly.

As he got out the door and got ready to leap into the sky, he heard a voice behind him.

"Pell?" Tyri said gently, touching his shoulder for a moment.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I love you…"

Pell froze, letting what he'd just heard sink in. A woman, and a beautiful one at that, had told him that she loved him. He, Pell, the falcon-headed freak, had a lover.

"I love you, too…" he murmured, and flew off.

Minutes later, he'd reached the palace. He quietly slipped through the window and shut it gently. He'd made it back without anyone noticing his absence… until he turned and saw a worried and obviously angry Vivi.

"Where were you?" She hissed. "I barely kept everyone from the infirmary you idiot!"

Although Vivi was angry, she could tell Pell was too dazed to argue.

"Sorry Vivi… I couldn't help it…" He said fuzzily, crawling into bed. "I love her you know…"

"Yes… I know you do…" Vivi whispered softly, a smile creeping onto her lips.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Reunion

Tyri adjusted Arias's tie just right and smoothed down a stray strand of his black hair. It was a big night for them; they were going to see Carson and Arsith about a 'special surprise' at the Sakura Diner. Carson had told them to dress nicely, and had told them to bring friends if they wanted, but Vivi had insisted that Tyri and Arias should go on their own since it was a special night with their family. Tyri reluctantly agreed, but only if Vivi would help her prepare.

Now, Tyri was desperately trying to brush down the pesky stray hair on her brother's head. "Gosh Arias! For a 9 year old, you have some really annoying hair!" she growled, furiously attempting to smooth down Arias's hair.

"Here Tyri, let me help. You need to get dressed and ready to go as well," Vivi said, smiling at her friend.

Tyri sighed and looked at her grass and dirt stained outfit with distaste. "You're right I guess. After training with Pell outside Erumalu, I'm filthy!"

"It's okay sis! At least you get to hang out with Mr. Pell again!" Arias claimed happily as Vivi successfully brushed down his hair. "I'm glad you two are back together!"

"Arias, we're not exactly dating or anything," Tyri said, color rising to her dirt stained face.

"Not _yet_," Vivi said slyly, grinning at Tyri. "Don't act like Arias and I don't already know you two have already cleared first base! All we have to do is get you two alone in a room and-"

"Second base, Third base, and Home Run!" Arias cheered.

"NO! SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" Tyri shrieked, her face red and hot with utter embarrassment. "Why are we even talking about this in front of a little kid?!"

"Tyri, I've seen the exact same things you've seen on Carnassier's ship, and they were pretty nasty," Arias said, a sympathetic expression on his face. "I'm just as mature as you and Vivi are!"

"Whatever," Tyri groaned as she picked out an outfit from the closet and going into the shower.

Tyri had told Vivi and Arias about what had happened a few days ago with Pell, and now they brought it up whenever they could. Now the twosome watched as Tyri closed the door to the bathroom and waited until the sound of water pattering against the bathtub floor was heard, then burst out laughing.

"Did you see the look on her face?" Arias giggled as he high-fived Vivi.

"Yes of course!" Vivi replied, trying to control the laughter building up inside her. "And you'll never believe what's going to happen in a few hours!"

"What?"

"Pell's going to properly ask Tyri out on a date!"

"Really? Wow! They're gonna be great together!"

"I know they will be, and who knows? Maybe Sakura Kingdom and Alabasta can unite as one kingdom if they ever get married!"

"That would be so cool!"

"What's so cool?"

Tyri lightly pushed the door open and slipped through. She was wearing a black, short, slouchy sweaterdress with a miniature black belt around the middle of her stomach. On her feet were black, almond toed, wedge boots.

She twirled a strand of her hair around her finger nervously. "Well?"

"We were just talking about… how cool it is that you guys found your brother in Alabasta, Tyri," Vivi lied, grinning at Arias, and then tried to change the subject. "You look nice!"

Tyri raised her eyebrows, unimpressed by Vivi's statement. "You certainly are the worst at telling lies my friend," she chuckled, taking Arias's hand. "We're heading out, so be careful, okay?"

"Aren't I always Tyri?"

"From what I've seen, yes. I'll see you later."

"Bye. Tell me how it goes!"

Tyri nodded and walked out the door, Arias flashed a happy glance at Vivi, who gave him thumbs up with one hand, and revealed a mini transponder snail in the other, mouthing the words 'you know who' to him.

"What took you guys so long? We've been waiting for ages!" Carson demanded, flicking Tyri lightly in the ear, then giving both his siblings a warm hug.

"Sorry, I had a bit of trouble picking out an outfit and taking care of Arias," Tyri replied, hugging her older brother back. "Hope we're not too late for your oh so special surprise."

Carson chuckled and covered Tyri's eyes and began to lead her to the lounge. "Follow me, my sassy sibling."

Tyri walked uneasily toward the scent of the lounge, Arias close behind, until the smell of coffee and leather chairs filled her nose. Four other strangely familiar scents were in the room, and when Carson uncovered her eyes, she let out an excited cry of happiness.

Four familiar people were standing there, smiling and obviously happy to see Tyri. A tall man that had terrible scars on half of his face and spiky steel gray hair stood there, his arms open wide to Tyri.

"Arsith! You brought… them!" Tyri squeaked, throwing herself into Arsith's arms. "You're the best Arsith!"

Arsith cleared his throat, evidently embarrassed. "Thank you, Tyri… It wasn't too difficult to find them."

"I don't care! This is great!" Tyri purred, changing her attention to the other three people. "Ixoran, Lori, and… Wayne… You're all here!"

Standing before Tyri were a girl and two young men, all about Tyri's age. The girl was shorter than Tyri, with gold hair with red streaks, a cream white face, and unusual red eyes. One of the young men was a little taller than Tyri, with shaggy red hair, a pale white face, and light green eyes. They both smiled at Tyri, and warmly embraced her.

"Tyri! It's so great to see you again! We all thought you were dead!" said the girl.

Tyri purred warmly. "Lori, I'm fine! You should have known I would be!"

"We couldn't help it, mate! You just suddenly disappeared, and no one had any idea where you were!" the young man with the red hair said.

"Ixoran, you know you weren't worried at all!" Lori said grinning dotingly at the man.

Ixoran chuckled lightly and both he and Lori gave Tyri a tag-team noogie, laughing as they did. "I guess you're right only _one_ guy was really worried about her!" Ixoran said teasingly, and he pushed Tyri playfully into the arms of the other young man standing next to Arsith.

The man had a light brown face, black hair hanging in his face, and sharp blue eyes. He smiled at Tyri, color slowly rising to his cheeks. "I'm sorry I never found you, and I'm sorry I ever let you out of my sight," he whispered gently, pulling Tyri up against him.

Tyri blushed and tried to pull herself away. "I'm fine Wayne, there wasn't any reason to be worried," she murmured.

As Tyri nearly freed herself from Wayne's warm arms, he pulled her closer, and buried his face in her hair, and Tyri's face burned with embarrassment. Wayne ran his hands down Tyri's waist, and she yelped as he nipped her ear. "Wayne… don't," Tyri whimpered.

Tyri was relieved as she felt herself being pulled away by the comforting arms of both Arias and Carson. "You two can't do this now," Carson said indignantly, scowling at Wayne. "Tyri came to catch up with everyone and to talk, not to make out with you."

Wayne glowered at Carson, and he stuck out his tongue. "Whatever," he snorted, and flopped down on a comfy looking couch.

Tyri took a seat next to him, and she was joined by Arias, who snuggled against her, Ixoran, and Lori. Arsith and Carson took seats across from them, and they began to talk.

"So… How have you guys been? How did you guys get here?" Tyri asked, leaning against the couch easily.

"We've been fine Tyri!" Lori replied, grinning at her friend. "Hasn't anyone told you that Ixoran, Wayne, and I have been on tour for a couple of weeks now and our band has become really famous? This is our last stop, and we go home!"

"Well I've been on a pirate ship for a couple of years. Five to be precise… I don't think pirates would have allowed me to go see any of your concerts," Tyri joked.

"I almost forgot about that, sorry…" Lori said sheepishly, twisting a strand of her hair around her finger. "But we are famous now, and guess what? Arsith is now the head of security! Isn't that great?"

"Really Arsith? That's amazing!" Tyri exclaimed, but then her eyes widened in confusion and fear. "Wait… then what happened to daddy? Is he… gone?"

"No, of course not!" Ixoran said nudging Tyri playfully. "He's very much alive, and he's now the- OOF!"

Lori had elbowed Ixoran sharply in the stomach, and Wayne shot him an angered look. Ixoran rubbed his stomach tenderly, chuckling. "Yep, you're dad's been doing fine, the same as always. Helping Arsith with security, keeping order in the kingdom… the works you know?"

"Oh," Tyri said, tilting her head a bit, looking slightly confused. "So you and daddy are sharing a position, Arsith?"

"That… That's right," Arsith said after pausing for a brief moment. "Your father has been worried sick about you AND Arias. We need to get you both home."

Carson and Wayne nodded in unison, and everyone in the room stared at Tyri. She swung her legs in the chair nervously, and adjusted the collar on her dress. "Well… Gosh guys, I don't know what to say… I mean, you all grown so much… and I have too don't get me wrong but… maybe, this isn't the best time…"

"What?" Wayne asked, his voice hinting anger and fear. "But… Why not?"

"It's not you guys, it's just-"

Before Tyri could finish her sentence, one of the employees of the Sakura Diner entered the lounge. "Mr. Arsith? Mr. Carson? There's someone here that wants to speak to Tyri, he said it was sort of important," the employee said.

"Oh? Tyri, do you want to go check and see?" Carson asked, raising his dark eyebrows.

'_He? That might be…_' Tyri thought, but shook the thought away. How could he know she was here? Why would he come here in the first place?

"Nah, whoever it is, I think they can wait a bit," Tyri purred, waving her hand in a shooing motion at the employee.

"Yes ma'am," the employee said, bowing and leaving the room.

"Huh, same old Tyri, thinking anyone and everyone should wait for her," Ixoran teased, sticking his tongue out at Tyri.

"Hmph! Same old Ixoran, teasing every lady he sees, only pissing them off instead of attracting them," Tyri said evenly, winking at her friend.

"Hey! It works for some of them, it worked on you once and you know it!"

"Oh come on! That was years ago, we were like, what? 11 or 12 years old? That wasn't even legit dating!"

Tyri and Ixoran's bickering erupted into a quarrel between the two, and they "playfully" punched each other and tried to thwart the other's statement with theirs. Lori rolled her eyes and chuckled, while Carson shook his head in dismay and amusement. Finally, Arsith loudly cleared his throat.

"Er-hem! Weren't we discussing something, Tyri?" Arsith asked, his bad eye crinkling with amusement and impatience.

"Discuss what?" Tyri said, her eyes darting from side to side. "We weren't discussing anything, right Arias?"

"Uh, no?" Arias said, slightly unsure if his answer was the right one.

"Yes we were!" Wayne snorted, looking at Arias and Tyri, obviously amused and bored. "You still haven't told us why you don't want to go back to Sakura Kingdom! Why don't you? Why don't you want to go back to your family? Your friends? Me?"

Tyri's face became a hot red, and her throat became dry. Should she tell them about HIM? What they'd been through? She didn't know what to do.

"I- I uh…" Tyri stuttered. "I um… uh…"

"You WHAT?" Carson and Wayne demanded at the same time.

Tyri sighed, took a deep breath, and as she opened her mouth to speak, to tell them the truth, to tell them about what happened, the door opened again. This time, it wasn't the employee. In the doorway stood Pell. His hat was off once more, and his hair hung perfectly over his eyes. He wore a white tailored shirt under a white blazer, chinos covered his legs, and on his feet were brown desert boots. A bouquet of lotus flowers was in his hands. Tyri stared at him in shock and delight for a split second, and allowed herself to stand up.

"P-Pell…" She croaked.

"Hey," Pell said gently. "I, well, didn't know you were so busy… uh… Do you want me to wait outside for a bit?"

"Uh, yeah sure. Arias? Could you go outside with Mr. Pell for a minute?"

Arias nodded, and he followed Pell out of the room. The minute the door shut, Wayne let out a snarl of anger and shock.

"Who the HELL is that?!" Wayne bellowed, standing up, his face red with intense fury. "Tyri, you'd better start talking!"

Tyri sighed in dismay. "That's Pell," she answered, looking away from Wayne and his angered expression.

"Pell the Falcon? THE Pell the Falcon? Warrior of Alubarna, Hero of Alabasta? Pell the Falcon?!" Arsith asked, his eyes narrowed.

"Um… well… yes, that's what I wanted to tell you. A couple months ago, I met him on the pirate ship. He helped me overthrow the pirates and escape! He's a really good friend of mine…"

"Well OBVIOUSLY he thinks of you as more than a friend, Tyri," Lori said, looking at her friend knowingly, and a thought hit her. "You're… You're in love with him aren't you?! You're dating Pell the Falcon!"

"No no, guys, it's not what you think! He hasn't even asked me out on a date yet!" Tyri protested, her cheeks red with embarrassment.

"I don't know Tyri, it seems like you two are a bit close," Ixoran said suspiciously, taping his foot on the ground. "I mean, did you SEE the bouquet the mate had? Lotus flowers may be pretty, but they're mighty rare mate. An' with them being rare, they've got t'be almost as expensive as silver!"

"God, Ixoran, stop with your lecture about plants already! Nobody cares! As for Pell, he's a FRIEND. He saved my life more than once, and I'm grateful for that!" Tyri snapped. "As for coming home, I'll come home when I see fit! I can make my own choices too you know! I'm not a kitten anymore!"

"Neither are we…" Lori said sadly, staring at Tyri with her crimson eyes.

"Look, Tyri. I understand you don't want to come home yet, but… can we have dinner with you in a couple days? Here? We'd at least like to catch up a little more before we leave…" Arsith asked, obviously disappointed.

"Sure… I'll bring some friends okay? For now, I have to go. It was nice seeing all of you." With a purr, Tyri hugged each of her friends warmly, affectionately punched her sibling and mentor in their arms, and left the lounge.

Pell was waiting patiently with Arias in a booth when Tyri came out of the lounge. She looked kind of angry, but her look brightened when she saw her brother and Pell. Pell had a worried expression on his face, as if he sensed something bad had happened in the lounge. However, he pushed the thought away; he had other plans on his mind. He got up and made his way over to Tyri, Arias close behind.

"You alright?" Pell asked carefully.

Tyri smiled and nudged him playfully. "Of course I am" Tyri replied. "Just a little *yawn* tired…"

"Want me to fly you home?"

"That'd be nice…"

Pell touched down easily in front of Tyri's house. Arias had already fallen asleep on the ride over, and Tyri had nearly dozed off, but she was awake now. She climbed off Pell's back with Arias in her arms, and carried him inside the house, where she tucked him in gently and kissed him goodnight. Pell waited in the doorway, admiring Tyri's soft motherly behavior with her brother. As she turned around, she noticed him staring.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her green eyes creasing with slight worry.

"Oh, nothing, just watching how good you are with Arias…" Pell replied, brushing hair out of his eyes.

"Ah, thanks… he can be a handful, sometimes I wish I had a day off from caring for him… seems like I've been taking care of him since he was born…"

"A day off?"

"Yeah, it'd be nice… Why?"

"Well, Tyri… It's been awhile, and we've become really good friends… and I had been wondering if you'd like to go out? On a date? With… me?"

Tyri's cheeks burned violently as she stared at Pell in wonder. He really did it. He'd asked her out on a date. Finally, she cleared her throat. "Uh, yeah, sounds banging!" she replied, attempting to keep a casual guard up. "What time, when, and where do we meet up?"

"I thought I'd like to take you… well to that restaurant you were at earlier today… is that alright with you?"

"Oh… um… yeah… that'd be great… dinner sounds… great!"

"Al-Alright, I'll see you in a couple of days… I'll pick you up a maybe 6?"

"6 is good… 6 is really nice…"

Tyri blushed shyly at Pell, and he shuffled his feet awkwardly. "Uh, okay then! I'll see you then…"

"Sure… yeah…"

Pell smiled, kissed Tyri's cheek lightly, and walked out the door, closing it behind. Looking around before he flew off, he noticed something strange. A reddish-green cactus-like plant was sprouting from the ground. To his surprise, Pell had never noticed it, but to him it was just a plant. Who cares? All Pell could think about now is how he was going to make sure Tyri had the perfect night.

As Pell disappeared from sight, the plant began to mutate and morph, until Ixoran stood there, watching Pell's Falcon form as it was becoming no more than a dot in the sky.

"So our hunch WAS true…" he murmured. "Tyri is courting a sand-lander… Boss won't be too happy about this…"

As quickly as he'd morphed, Ixoran morphed back into a plant and disappeared beneath the ground.

THIS STORY'S NOT DEAD WOOHOO! No but seriously, this story's still alive, I have a LOT planned, and I refuse to abandon it!


End file.
